The Silver Eyed Beast of Remnant
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: With life comes Grimm, and with Grimm comes Death, with Death...only Pain. Yet even so, that will not stop him, a single Warrior, a single Beast from obtaining the one thing he truly desires. That one thing, will send him on a journey with Friends, who will help him complete said dream. Alternate Version: Beast of Remnant. Oc X Four Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is an Oc version of this story with changes, the reason why I've released it is to see how well it does but also if I should keep it tho can't update it all the time. Since this is an alternative of Beast of Remnant, it will have things that are the same as the first but changes to it. Also thanks to three who helped me in this are Deviljho's Hatred, Wolvurne, and ortizale317. Sorry for long paragraph explanations on outfit but just doing it most likely once for the first chapter._** ** _NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER._**

Chapter 1

 **ON AN AIRSHIP TOWARDS BEACON ACADEMY**

"Where's the bathroom on this thing?" Spoke one young man who was walking fast throughout the ship headed towards Beacon Academy. He had to use the bathroom badly and didn't bother checking where one was at while he was on until he had to go to the bathroom. His outfit consisted of a jacket made out of leather while being brown in color. The front of the jacket was opened up while it has full sleeves and the length of it is also long with it hiding a wolf tail. Under it was an outfit. It comprises of a light brown vest that is unbuttoned with a cream colored shirt under it alongside a brown cowboy hat. Tied on around the neck is a red bandana. Now as for the rest, well the belt is black in color with a gold buckle, attached to it are two holsters on each side of the hip with an additional space for a whip in the back. The bottoms are a dark brown in color, then to top it all of are a pair of boots with stirrups of which the boots are the same color as the bottoms. Under his hat was his multicolored spiky hair consisting of the biggest portion being blood-red while the others being dark purple, light-green, and blue. The dark-purple one seemed too be the only one that gave off a glow and from said hair, two animal ears could be seen. His eyes were also odd in color, his right eye was silver in color while the left was dark purple. While he was walking in a hurry, he passed one guy laying down on a seat with a hat shielding his eyes from the light. Hearing that the sound of someone walking by caused him to move his hat to see what was happening. He has a fair tan with olive green eyes. On the right side of his face and chest are two scars that form an X. A Brown hat that you might find from the Three Musketeers with a feather that fades from white to green. A white high collar shirt that is rolled up to the elbow on the left arm. A brown trench coat with four belt straps that keep it in place, which it also cuts off just at the waist on the left side as opposed to the full length on the right. He wears brown gloves, however, the one on his right hand comes farther up the fore harm than his left. The final touches his outfit is the single piece of gold or brass armor on his right shoulder and brown pants.

"Hey, what time is it?" Questioned the one wearing a hat, he was staring at the guy who sat at the far end of the seat. He was a caucasian teen with brown hair that's combed to the right with white fringes at the front alongside turquoise eyes. He's wearing armor that's reminiscent of a soldier but doesn't cover the stomach, which is white in color. From what is visible of the shirt it is black and gray in color with rope laces on the sides of the stomach that go around to the back. Attached to his belt in the back is a pouch along with one strapped to the upper left thigh. The white headpiece he's wearing wraps around the head just above the ears but rests at the cheeks. He was currently listening to music from his earphones while looking at his scroll and swiping through it until a piece of paper hit him in the side of the head, causing him too slowly turn his head until he looked at Robin who was giving him a small wave before pointing at ear. Seeing this, he simply took out his earphone to hear him.

"What?" He asked the young man with scars who spoke.

"How much longer till we get there?" He questioned the fellow teen who just stares at him before answering.

"We will be arriving in minutes...don't you have a scroll to check?" He questioned the guy who simply moves his hat on top of his face while placing his arms under his head.

"Never had one, never needed one." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow at not liking his carefree attitude, not too mention he needs a scroll since there headed towards Beacon.

Watching the scene the two displayed was a native teen with a well-developed tan with a black hood that comes down over his left arm completed with having orange or amber eyes if one looked at them at a first glance. He has bronze armor on his left arm and both sides of his waist. Completing the appearance is a White undershirt and a blue overshirt that's tied together in the front with a sash along with brown pants. The blue overshirt has tassels attached to a bronze plate that circles around the left side of his chest to the back. The final additions are the single earing and face paint on the ridge of his nose and just underneath his eyes.

"They seem like interesting people." He said with much interest in the two of them.

A few seconds later his gaze shifts over to the one that walked by earlier, walking out of the bathroom after finding it and just passes him by but while he did, the young man notices someone walking after him. She was a red haired beauty who has her hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet while wearing an armor similar too the Greek style. While walking, he was finally stopped by someone saying his name.

"Gévaudan, is that you?" Hearing that his name was called, he just turns around and was met with a surprising yet unexpected sight. It was a teen he met awhile ago, back at Mistral.

"Pyrrha?" Gévaudan said with surprise before he turns to face the girl.

"Your attending Beacon as well?" He asked the red-head who nods at his question.

"My parents thought it would be a good fit if I were become a Huntress at Beacon Academy...but anyways, how are you? After the match you suddenly disappeared?" When she asked that, he just looks away uncomfortably.

"I...uh...sorry about how I acted during the fight, and what happened." Hearing that surprised her yet she just smiles reassuringly.

"It's ok, you were in the heat of the moment...after all it was the final round at the Annual Mistral Regional Tournament so it was stressful." Hearing that, he just looks away uncomfortably.

"Yeah...stress...it was my first time entering a tournament and I wanted to win. But it doesn't matter, I took things too far and got disqualified. Again, I'm sorry for what I did to you." He apologized while bowing his head with a sorrowful expression. Seeing this, she was about too speak when she was silenced by hearing a new voice. The two just look too see a Glynda Goodwitch appearing.

[Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.]

With that said, she just disappears to signal them that there approaching Beacon. That only furthers it when everyone goes too look out the window to see they were going over a large body of water. Seeing this, Pyrrha only smiles before looking at the amazed Gévaudan who was staring out the window yet noticed that amazed expression turn in discomfort before he turns away from her.

"Sorry, I need to use the bathroom." Hearing that, she tilts her head in confusion but put up a smile.

"It's ok, let's talk again sometime later." With that said, he starts walking away from her which she just looks back out the window sadly at knowing he was lying since she saw him leave the bathroom moments ago before approaching him. While this was happening, Gévaudan had quickly entered another part of the ship. Walking slowly and as he was, a blonde haired girl passed him yet didn't pay much attention due too looking at the floor before looking back up. When he looks back up, he was passing a girl about his age. She was a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. Her outfits color scheme was red and black that went together. The two didn't look at each other yet the moment they passed each other, her silver eyes gave off a glow just like his single silver eye. Just after passing her, heard a voice in his head.

( _Hey, did ya' guys notice that red hooded gal's eyes?_ )

Came a voice in his head, sounding curious which he just stops.

( **That girl has silver eyes, interesting.** )

Hearing a deeper voice in his head say that, he just looks back at her.

(Truly unfortunate, she looks quite young...)

Came the final voice, sounding depressed and all he does is look down before he continues walking, passing a blonde haired teen who was trying hard not too puke. While walking by, he just stops at a window to stare at Beacon academy in the distance.

"So...this is the place where mothers mortal enemy lives." He thought to himself while staring at the academy.

[Gévaudan Fang/Home: Mistral.]

While he stood there, staring out the window he didn't notice a Grimm that has set its sights on him, it was taking he shape of a Eagle as well as being about its size if not a little smaller.

xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx

WELL PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE THIS MAY BE ACTUALLY SECONDS OR PERHAPS THIRD OC STORY I'VE EVER MADE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and if you could, tell me what you think of this alternate story so far.**

Chapter 2

It took only a few minutes for there ship too dock at the entrance of the school finally. The first to emerge was one blonde who straight up puked into the nearest trash can while other students pass him with Gévaudan just looking at him.

(Isn't that sad, he must be experiencing motion sickness.)

Came the depressed tone of a voice inside Gévaudan's head and all he does was look away from him while continuing too walk towards the Academy but as he got close enough, he finally stops to find himself staring at the large statue in the center. It showed a single man sword in hand pointing said sword at a large Grimm while having a bird on his shoulder.

"Its unique right, the statue of the legendary warrior who vanquished "The Beast Of Remnant"." When Gévaudan heard that, he turns around to see the native teen from the ship. The teen just smiles at Gévaudan who just stares at him with confusion.

"Um, who might you be?" He asked with uneasiness in his voice which he got his answer after he does a slight bow.

"My name is Yafeu Genie and I hail from Vacuo. But I must apologize, I didn't mean to make you so uneasy with my suddenly talking to you." Hearing that, he just stares at the teen.

"If your from Vacuo, why do you show such manners—oh, please I didn't mean it like that!" Gévaudan said while waving his arms and seemed too be panicking which Yafeu just laughs at hearing that.

"I was always taught to be kind to anyone I meet. I know it is uncommon for those of Vacuo to be polite." He said cheerfully which Gévaudan just smiles at getting along with Yafeu. Suddenly the two had there eyes widen after an explosion was heard and they just look to see from the area they came from, a smoke cloud was seen where the girl he saw on the ship was with a white haired girl. The two could see she was shouting at the apologetic Ruby.

"Must have been an accident...anyways, let's meet again later." Yafeu said with a wave right before he starts walking away from Gévaudan who looks back at the statue.

"A legendary warrior, though there were rumors of him also being a dangerous pirate that have hunt Grimm for profit as well as raided ships..." While he said that, he looks at the large Grimm he was fighting.

"The Beast of Remnant...a Grimm like no other." Gévaudan muttered to himself while he continues to stare at it, not realizing time is moving fast until he heard a voice in his head again.

( **Stop thinking.** )

Hearing that, Gévaudan turns away and was about to leave when he saw the blonde who puked and the silver eyed girl approaching him, confusing him as too why there approaching him until he got his answer.

"Um, do you know where we need to go, we're lost?" The blonde asked Gévaudan who blinks on surprise but nods.

"Thanks, oh and I'm Jaune Arc." He introduces himself with the girl next to him going next.

"Ruby Rose." She said, giving her name to Gévaudan who looks at the two before doing the same.

"Gévaudan Fang." Hearing, he introduced himself which Ruby was surprised since she's never heard a name like that before he starts leading the way with them following. While they were walking, a conversation was taken place.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said to the two of them which Gévaudan just looks back at the two.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." She said, telling the truth since he was puking a lot during the flight there.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Hearing that, Gévaudan was curious about that.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She said just as Gévaudan spoke.

"What, was that exactly about? I heard yelling after seeing an explosion?" Hearing that, she starts too explain.

"I accidentally fell into a Heiress of the Schnee families luggage. She wouldn't stop yelling and made it worse after she kept shaking dust in my face, so I sneezed." She said with honestly while Gévaudan just stares at her, finding the information to be somewhat funny and just looks away to hide his small smile.

"Anyways... I got this thing!" When she said that, she suddenly pulls out a weapon that transforms into a scythe that shocked that two who took a step back now on alert.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked while Gévaudan was uncomfortable for her suddenly pulling out that all of a sudden.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Hearing that, Gévaudan tilts his head as he was wondering how her small body could handle that weapon.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jayne said after being told what it also was.

"So what've you got?" She asked the blonde.

"Oh! I, uh...I got this sword!" He said, revealing a sword and shield to the amazed Ruby who examined it while Gévaudan just stares back at it.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He said, moving the shield a little to show her more.

"So, what do they do?" She questioned the blonde who fumbles with the shield as he retracts it off of his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place after finally shrinking.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Hearing that left many holes in his words.

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby questioned Jaune who looks down sadly while agreeing before they look at Gévaudan.

"What do you have?" Ruby asked him and he just stops and turns to face her, opening his jacket too reveal two guns in there holsters as well as a whip.

"Two guns and whip is all I use..." He said, making it short and fast to answer her question yet she wanted to hear more about it but couldn't since when he walked again he suddenly stopped and they see they were at the right entrance which they enter the giant auditorium, filled with students.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Hearing that, Gévaudan turns his head to see who was saying that and couldn't help but blush as seeing a bright-golden haired girl with lilac eyes. Seeing her, one of the voices in Gévaudan's head spoke.

(My, my, she's lookin mighty fine.)

Hearing that, Gévaudan just looks away much to the complaint of the voice while Ruby runs over to her sister while Gévaudan was about to go somewhere else when he felt a hand tap his shoulder, he turns to see a aiming Yafeu.

"Hey—...oh, I never got your name." Hearing that, he simply introduces himself.

"Gévaudan Fang, and I'm from Mistral." He introduces himself to the smiling Yafeu, but there smiles disappear when they heard shouting and they turn to see the golden haired girl holding Ruby who was being yelled at by the white haired girl.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" She shouts, yet instead of continuing to watch this scene the two felt an arm rest on there shoulders and turn to see a smiling young man who bore a scar on his face and chest.

"Well, this is an interesting sight. Never thought I would get to meet the Heiress of the Schnee family here." He said, not even caring that he's using the two as leverage to hang himself on.

"Um, who are—" He was cut off by the guy moving his arms and letting go, just walking away which they just look at each other. While this was happening the guy simply sits against the wall, closest to the door and has his hat move over his eyes so he can catch some Zzzzz's but was stopped by feeling someone kick him in the foot and simply moves his hat to meet the gaze of the exact same guy from the ship.

"This isn't a time to be sleeping so get—" He was stopped there at seeing he just goes back to ignoring him by moving his hat over his eyes, causing him to grit his teeth while glaring down at him for being ignored yet instead of doing something he was stopped by hearing the mic turn on and just looks at the stage. While this was happening, Gévaudan was staring at the one known as Professor Ozpin, the one in charge of the school who was readying the microphone, with Glynda standing behind him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that said, he starts walking away with Glynda speaking next.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said, being the second to move while everyone starts to leave but as Ozpin was walking away, he felt that a pair of eyes were focused on him and just turns to meet the gaze of Gévaudan who made eye contact with him but it was broken when the Professor turns away and continues walking to exit the room.

 **LATER THAT DAY AT BEACON, WITHIN THE BALLROOM**

"Well, this in uncomfortable." Gévaudan muttered to himself, laying on the sleeping bag the Academy provide while his jacket was taken off and folded like his other clothing. What he wore were black pajama pants and a short-sleeved white t-shirt that seemed too be flimsy and was stretching to contain his bodies muscular physique. What was very noticeable to all was that the fact that he had a wolf tail wagging back and forth. In his right hand was what looked like an old book that had the title that read "The Third Crusade".

"Hmmmm." Was the only sound that left his mouth as he read. While he was reading, the one who was staring at him was a black haired girl who was sitting against the wall closest to him.

She had amber eyes and wore a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string as well as wore a bow atop her head. In her hands was the book "The Man with Two Souls". The reason why she kept glancing at him was the fact not only was he a Faunus but his multicolored hair which it seemed the purple part had a light glow as well as the fact he had two different colored eyes, and finally was the book he held since that book was very rare. Both of them look up from there books when they see one golden haired blonde walking towards the long black haired girl with Ruby being pulled along.

"Hellooooo! I believe you two may know my sister?" She said, stopping between the two of them. The golden haired girl looks at Gévaudan to see that he had immediately looked away from her, confusing her yet turns back to the girl who spoke.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" She questions Ruby who answers.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby." She said, staring at the girl who went back to her book while just saying "Okay". Gévaudan just sat there, watching the odd scene taking place.

"So... What's your name?" She questions the girl who appeared to be slightly annoyed.

"Blake." She answers honestly, trying to get back to her book.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" She said, gaining only irritation.

"Thanks!" She said, trying to get back to reading.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" She said, only gaining a "Right" from her as well as a awkward silence.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked the girl, trying I continue the conversation.

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" Hearing that, Gévaudan decided to speak.

"Sorry for intruding but, you do know this is an Academy based on teams...right? Aren't you doing the exact opposite of what is required?" Hearing that, Blake just turns to look at Gévaudan then at Yang who spoke again.

"Wait, we're gonna have teams?" Spoke the surprised Yang who gained a nod from Gévaudan.

"What's it about?" Hearing that sudden question surprised the two of them.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Blake could say after hearing that sudden question.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" She asked the black-haired girl.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." When Gévaudan heard that, it sounded very similar to his situation.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said sarcastically, not into books much.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Hearing that, Gévaudan just looks up at Ruby when she said that.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake said, after giving a small laugh.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Hearing that, Gévaudan just looks down when he heard his words.

"That's... very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake told her, knowing the real world was nothing like that.

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby told the girl with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said before she hugs her sister closely.

"Cut it out!" Ruby shouts before there hug turns into a dust cloud of fighting that ends when both girls lose balance and find themselves on Gévaudan who didn't look all too happy yet was also blushing due to Yang being on top of him with a certain part of her pressing against his back. Seeing this, Blake couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha—" She was cur off by the ice queen approaching them just as the two girl got off of him to stand up.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss told the group of four. The moment Yang and Weiss saw eachother, the two shout.

" **OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!** " They said with annoyance towards one another.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby told the two while Gévaudan just leans back into the bean bag, trying to ignore what was happening yet Ruby's words were stuck in his head until a voice silenced them.

( **We have a mission, do not steer off course.** )

Hearing that, he simply closes his eyes as his answer.

 **AT THE LOCKER ROOM FOR HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESSES IN TRAINING THAT VERY NEXT DAY**

Gévaudan opens up his locker too reveal his brown whip as well as his two silver revolvers. He takes both guns out which he spins on his index finger before putting them in there holster before grabbing the whip and attaching it to his leg. His gaze shifts over to see the one with a scar having twin rapiers's handing on his back, mechanical and dark green as well as in the sender was a cylinder like holder. After watching him walk by, his gaze shifts over to Yafeu who takes out a golden pipe shaped like a genie lamp with a blade on it as well as a handle.

(Well, thats sure a new weapon.)

Just after hearing the voice, walking past him was a concerned Jaune.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Spoke the blonde haired idiot who was trying to figure out where his weapon was. While walking he passes by Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they were readying themselves at their respective lockers.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss said to the red-haired girl.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." She said honestly, not really caring who's on her team.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Just after saying that, the two heard a laugh and she turns around to see the scared face young man behind them.

"What are you laughing at?" Weiss questions the guy who simply smiles.

"Seriously, what's funny is you presume you can get your way because your a heiress." Hearing that, Weiss's eyes simply narrowed at now finding him even more annoying then Ruby.

"Who do you think you are, saying that to—" She was cut off by the guy turning around to no longer face her, he even starts walking away which angers her.

"Hey, don't start walking away you—" She was cut off by him speaking.

"Also...my name is Robin Hudson so don't forget and it would be ill-advised Schnee, to continue acting like you are right now. This is Vale, Beacon Academy. My home, not yours so stop acting like a spoiled brat and get with the program, your title has no affect here." Hearing that, Weiss just glared at him while he continues walking away. Passing by the second person who doesn't like him, he was glaring at Robin for how disrespectful he is acting towards people of Atlas. Watching this whole thing was Gévaudan who stood at his locker before his gaze shifts over to Ruby and he couldn't help but blush when his gaze rest on Ruby's sister. That ends when he finally heard a voice.

"Gévaudan, could you help me!" Hearing that, he looks at the confused blonde holding a pamphlet which he hands to him and he looks it over before flipping it over which Janie's eyes widen to see there was another side.

"There's another side?!" Jaune said with disbelief before he was handed the paper but there attention was drawn towards a red-head approaching them.

"Hello, agin." Pyrrha said and immediately noticed the discomfort on Gévaudan's face.

"And who might you be?" Pyrrha questioned Jaune who looks up from the paper to meet her gaze.

"Jaune Arc." he said, introducing himself to her.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" She said with a smile but there conversation was interrupted by Weiss entering it.

"You again." She said towards Jaune who then spoke confidently.

"Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day. Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Heading that, Gévaudan just sweat drops at the sudden change of personalities.

(It's so sad, she's going too completely shut him down and seeing how he acts, he won't get the clue.)

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so—" She was cut off by Jaune now acting like a player.

"You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Hearing that, he could hear two face-palms within his mind before watching Weiss get between the two.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She questioned the clueless blonde.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." He said before she goes into explanation.

"This is Pyrrha." She said, pointing to the girl who says hi again.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Hearing that, Jaune even voices his thoughts of having never heard about it.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Hearing that has caused Gévaudan to once again feel discomfort. Seeing this, Pyrrha began to speak.

"Actually, the last year didn't really count since the only reason I was able to win was because he was disqualified." Hearing that surprised Gévaudan who looks to see her giving him a reassuring smile but that ends when he heard Weiss continue speaking.

"What do you mean, your opponent was disqualified after he—" She stops after looking back at the wide eyed Gévaudan and her eyes slowly widen at realizing who he was but before words could be said, he quickly walks away from the group.

"What's up with Gévaudan?" Jaune said, watching him quickly walking away from the group.

"So it is him, I didn't expect him of all people to also attend Beacon...not after what he did." Hearing that, Jaune was confused and even voiced it.

"What he do—" He stops to see Pyrrha suddenly placing a hand over Weiss's mouth, simply shaking her head to silence her before she walks away from the two.

 **AT THE BEACON CLIFF, EDGE OF THE EMERALD FOREST**

Currently standing on the tiles were all the students present equaling to 16 students. In front of them all was the mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, overlooking the group with his gaze shifting over towards Gévaudan who just stood there on the plate.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." When she said that, Ruby was the most shocked.

"What? Ohhh..." She muttered with great discomfort.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Hearing that, a loud groan could be heard from Ruby.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Just after saying that, they all heard Ruby shout " **WHAAAAAAAAT?!** ".

"See? I told you-!" The orange haired girl was cut off by Ozpin.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." Hearing that, Gévaudan started too feel discomfort just like Jaune who laughs nervously and then gulps.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Once asked, Jaune beat Gévaudan too it after raising his hand.

"Yeah, um, sir?" He said but Ozpin didn't bother answering at the time.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Hearing that, everyone starts to enter a stance on their tile with Gévaudan still not liking this as he was the last one.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Just after Jaune said that, Gévaudan noticed Weiss being sent flying across the sky.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or some—" Jaune stops to see Gévaudan pointing quickly with a shocked expression and he follows his hand to see another student being sent flying.

"Oh dear god." Jaune said, knowing this will be most likely the scariest part at his time in Beacon. One by one, the students were sent flying until they were left.

"So, hoe exactly do we laAAAAAAAAA!..." Jaune couldn't finish the sentence after he was hurled towards the group of students, leaving Gévaudan.

"Oh craAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Gévaudan screams as he was sent flying after the group which all they do was turn and watch. Ozpin merely takes a sip of his coffee, not realizing that "something" has entered the forest.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, TEAM GRAY IS FORMED.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and as of now I don't know when the next update will be since there's another story and others that need my attention.**

Chapter 3

 **CURRENTLY FLYING OVER THE EMERALD FOREST**

"Well, guess the rumors weren't lying about being sent flying." Spoke the smiling Robin who was gliding through the air before noticing he was heading straight for a tree and he simply makes contact with one branch before he quickly moves another then another before stopping and crouching on the last one to see Grimm below him. He just looks up to see other students flying over his head with a smile on his face before noticing the guy he saw on the ship and in the locker room being the last one to fly over his head.

"Oh, it's that guy." Robin muttered with a smile on his face. Back up above was a currently panicking Gévaudan who was flying through the air and heading straight for the many trees in the forest. All he does was show fear at what was happening to him.

(Ya' know, you do have a whip...right?)

Hearing that, immediately Gévaudan grabs his whip and pulls it out almost immediately; he without thinking swings the whip that wraps around the strongest branch with that he swings from it like Tarzan, almost hitting the ground but that moment of hope ended when he slams face first into a tree. He was stuck on that tree for a good ten seconds before he falls backwards onto the grassy ground of the forest, unmoving and in pain.

"O-ow..." Gévaudan said with pain at having hit a tree full force.

(The sight your in is truly a sad one, you didn't even realize that you could hit a tree.)

Hearing those words just made Gévaudan feel worse and he just sits up, depressed at how pathetic he was but his thoughts were silenced when he heard a growl and just turns to find a Beowolf crouching while looking at him. Seeing this, Gévaudan's eyes widen as it charged for him but in those moments, Gévaudan's left eye turns from purple to light-green and with his hair has the green give off a glow instead of the purple along with a big grin appearing on his face. Quickly Gévaudan uses his whip and has it wrap around the Beowolf's neck, pulling it closer until he stopped it with a revolver in its mouth and pointed directly at the head with a single bullet being let loose, leading the Grimm to fall to the ground next to the joyful Gévaudan who placed a foot atop the Grimm's head while the other two Grimm's that were Beowolf just look at each other before at Gévaudan who put the whip away and took out his second revolver. The first Beowolf goes for a swing but Gévaudan jumps high on top of its head before jumping again even higher. As he did so, he spun in the air while he was shooting down at the two Grimm, gaining roars of pain right as he lands behind the two who turn fast towards him.

"This ain't my first rodeo." Gévaudan said, in a clear Texan accent before he quickly puts his right gun back in its holster, taking out his whip he opens up and on it, a small multicolored box could be seen that he presses a button and with that, the whip was consumed by flames but the handle. He quickly swings it, whipping one of them in the face at the eyes, gaining a roar of pain while the second charges straight for Gévaudan who proceeded to wrap the roaring Grimm with his whip, burning it before he pulled back and with enough strength that it was lifted high into the air and spun right into the other Grimm, sending both into a tree and when they tried getting up they were shot in the head by Gévaudan who simply spins his gun and placed it back in its holster as well as his whip back in its place.

"Well, that was fun as hell! But, back to the mission." Gévaudan muttered before his eye returns to purple in color with his hair glowing as well. Gévaudan just takes a deep breath before breathing outwards and starts walking away from the dead Grimm. While this was happening, behind him another of the Beowolf was approaching before thick purple mist started too surround it and with it, the Beowolf started swinging its arms through the fog, causing Gévaudan to look around to see what was happening.

"Uhhhh." Gévaudan started to say, before watching the Grimm suddenly stop and fall forwards to reveal the smiling Yafeu who was shaking his blade.

"Hello again, Gévaudan!" He said with a bright smile upon his face which causes the other student to return it at seeing he's someone he's already met and on good terms.

"Guess, we're teammates now!" Yafeu said while spinning the weapon on his right hands index finger.

"Guess, we are." He replies, not realizing that Yafeu saw the whole thing and knew that his personality had suddenly changed from that of discomfort and fear to one joyful and eager. Either way, he walked with the multicolored Beacon student yet the two didn't realize one student wasn't having a all too fine day. Close to them was one Atlas resident walking through the forest by himself. His thoughts were on how one Robin Hudson acted towards him on the ship as well as towards one Heiress of the Schnee family which annoyed him greatly but that ends when he heard it.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Came the sound of what appeared to be a female screaming in the distance, causing him too turn around.

"That...doesn't sou—" He stops there after watching a blonde haired guy fly through the sky. While watching him, he didn't realize something was approaching him from behind until he heard it.

"Tssssssss." Just after hearing that, he turns fast to see a King Taijitu with its black half having its mouth widen open to chomp down on him but was stopped by the young man grabbing its lower and upper jaw to stop it from closing its mouth on him but as he did so, his eyes shift over to the white half charging right at him. Instead of moving out of the way, he grew deadly serious before he lifts his right foot and stomps down on the snakes lower jaw while using that to free his left hand so he could move it to point at the other snake.

"Oh please." Was all he said before his left arm started too change as three compartments stick out of his arm with speakers that release a sonic frequency wave at the Grimm that caused it too stop as it screeches. With that, he turns back fast at the head that had begun to push him back, that was until he ended it.

"Annoying Grimm!" He shouts with his left arm transforming to reveal twin blades that he stabs through its mouth and into its skull, causing it to stop but he was given no time to relax because the second one was already heading towards him to bite him, that was until two arrows shot past him and into the eyes of the Grimm, gaining another screech but it was silenced by the guy jumping high above its head and slamming his bladed arm into its head, silencing it. With that, he pulls the blade out and looks into the distance where the arrow was shot.

"Where are you?!" He demands, still not seeing anyone but that was until he heard a voice "very" close by.

"Are your arms actually robotic?" When he heard that, he turns fast yet saw no one. Seeing this his eyes merely narrow until in front of his eyes appeared a smiling Robin Hudson who tipped his hat back.

"Hey!" Was all he said to the very surprised young man who just stares at him.

"How did you—" He was cut off by Robin who turns his back to him.

"My Semblance allows me to turn invisible, its sweet since it also affects my clothes." While he spoke, he was holding a bow that he started messing with and it detaches to become twin Rapiers that he placed on his back before looking right at him again.

"Guess we're partners, so what's your name?" When he asked that, he could see great annoyance appear on his face before he sighs and turns his back to face him.

"Azure...now lets get a move on towards the relic." After saying that, he starts walking away with Robin following after him in agreement. While this went on, far off on the cliff to the edge of the forest was Ozpin and Glynda looking at here scrolls.

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Robin Hudson and Azure...Ironwood?" She said with surprise on her face which all Ozpin did was take a sip of his coffee just as Glynda looks at him in confusion before he answers.

"I received a message days ago from James that his son would be attending this academy. I'm as surprised as you are but that doesn't mean we will treat him any differently. What I am indeed concerned about is the fact his arms appear to be mechanical..." As he said that, he looks back on the scroll before his eyes narrow at seeing multiple cameras starting too go down by cracks appearing on it, fog, and then static.

"Professor..." Hearing that, he turns to see her staring at the screen in confusion before she turns it to show him a cloaked individuals entering the forest but what could be seen on the video feed they had of him was everything, the grass, plants, and trees dying just before the screen turns to static. Just before it went to static, Ozpin saw something.

"Ozpin, w—" She was cut off by the man suddenly running over towards the silver panels before he launches himself he looks at her.

"Continue things as planned!" He ordered her right before he launched himself right in the sky that very much confuses her on what was exactly happening.

 **AT THAT VERY MOMENT, AT THE RELIC SIGHT**

Exiting from the forest was both Gévaudan and Yafeu who were standing in the clearing, staring at a large circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black objects.

"Well, I think we arrived but from the looks we are one of the last ones." Yafeu told Gévaudan who looked sad at seeing they were slow yet Yafeu simply places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get too down, we are both still knew at this kind of thing." He assures his partner before he walks ahead and picks up a black King piece while Gévaudan takes the second King yet he wasn't really focused on that but the many damage to the surrounding area like a battle took plans.

"Oh, guess we're the last pair!" Hearing that, the two turn to find a smiling Robin who rips his hat and Azure who was looking around, examining the damage that had taken place. Robin just passes them so he could pick up a chess piece and toss another to Azure who catches it.

"Soooo, anyone know where the cliff is since we will all be heading there?" Robin questions the four but starts sweating at seeing that the four didn't exactly know where to go, that was until Azure took out his scroll but noticed it was only static which confused him.

"My scroll isn't working?" Hearing that, Gévaudan and Yafeu did the same to see there's were having the same problem.

"Odd, we all seem to have the same problem?" Yafeu said while Robin was looking over Azure's shoulder to see that there was static but immediately noticed something past the scroll and without another word said he takes out both of his rapiers that were immediately combined to reveal a bow and from his back opens up to reveal hundreds of nocks to an arrow and once he placed it on the wire, he pulls back just as a light green arrow formed from aura. Seeing the expression of seriousness on his face, the others follow his gaze to see a single individual watching them.

"Interesting." Hearing that of a male as well as appearing deep, Azure points both of his arms at the bigger just as they turn into cannons while Yafeu places his weapon to his mouth with purple mist slowly coming out of it. The one they saw was someone who wore a black cloak that look ragged as it concealed his identity yet what could be seen were two glowing light-blue dots from the darkness of his hood while the rest of his body was concealed by the dark cloak. What was seen was that clock emblem on the center of his outfit.

"Who are you?" Azure questions the silent figure who moves his right arm to his face, as if trying to stop a chuckle from being released. Seeing this, the end of Robin's arrow turns into a fist before being released so that it can fly right towards the face of the figure yet as it approaches him, the aura dispersed as the nock turns to dust, leaving nothing.

"That wasn't nice." Just after saying, Azure unleashed a barrage of bullets towards him but he suddenly vanished, surprising Azure until he and Robin felt a hand touch there shoulders and they suddenly stop moving as if frozen. While this was happening, Yafeu and Gévaudan turn back to see he was now behind them while his hands were seen as wrapped in gray bandages.

"That was not nice, children." After saying that, Yafeu blows into his pipe weapon, causing an eruption of purple mist like thick fog that heads for the figure who didn't even bother to move as it surrounded him. From the mist appeared a large Beowolf that has its arms raised up high as if it were about to attack him but instead of blocking, he just turns to look behind him just as his right arm outstretched so he could grab something solid and with it, appeared a wide eyed Yafeu.

"An Illusion based weapon, doesn't work on me. Not to mention this mist isn't perfect." Once he said that, Yafeu was also frozen. Watching this, Gévaudan was in disbelief at what he was seeing but was snapped out of it by someone speaking to him.

( **I'll handle this.** )

With that said, Gévaudan's eye turns from purple to blood-red and with it a more serious expression appearing in his face while staring at the figure who turns to face him and watches as Gévaudan leaps directly for the cloaked man with his right arm pulled back yet the figure just raises his left arm as Gévaudan was closing in and once close enough he swung his right fist full force, past his hand and directly at his face yet all the figure did was simply release a sphere like wave from his hand that spreads in all directions, causing Gévaudan and everything else too be completely frozen as if time stopped completely. The birds above them were no longer moving and had stopped mid motion as well stuck in the air, including the leaves froze mid fall. The individual just chuckled as he stares at the fist inches from his face.

"Oh please, even if I hadn't done that your fist would have had almost no affect against me, maybe just make my face itchy. Either way, very interesting indeed..." He said, yet he continues staring at Gévaudan's eyes as well more.

"Hmmmmmmmm, a silver eye...but inside him...hmmmmmmm." Just after saying that, he raises his left arm again to reveal a small light-blue orb.

"I could just kill you now...but I won't, as it's not my place too interfere. Oz, you still lack the sight necessary to see who is a threat." Just after saying that, not a second later he lets his arm fall to his side.

"I wonder what this one can do..." Once that was said, minutes later the Professor had arrived to find Gévaudan, Azure, Yafeu, and Robin laying in the ground next to each other, unconscious and standing next to there heads with his arms crossed was the figure. Seeing him, Ozpin's eyes just narrow.

"What are you doing here, Ch—" Ozpin stops at seeing him raise his left arm with his hand in a "stop" motion.

"Oz, you have reincarnated many, many times and each time you have failed in stopping that evil witch. That is why, I came to give you a final message "we" have decided that you won't be given any more chances." When he heard that, Ozpin's eyes just widen as he continued too speak just after appearing in front of him in an instant.

"If you die one more time without having stopped Salem, then we will do what "we" must...to stop her from resurrecting that "thing" by any means necessary and you know what "we" will do in order to prevent her from succeeding." Hearing that, he just stares at him in great shock before bowing his head despite what he's feeling. Seeing that, the being just gives a laugh before turning his back to face him.

"Even after all these years, it's good to see that you know who you must obey." With those words, he vanished again with the grass at his feet turning to dust. Leaving Ozpin with the students who he looks back at them.

 **AT THE ACADEMY AUDITORIUM LATER THAT DAY**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Spoke Ozpin as a screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience as they stood in front of the Heaaster. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Hearing that, the audience gives one more round of applause, while the next four students walk up to the stage in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." With that, another round of clapping could be heard while Nora just laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Hearing that very much shocked the blonde.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" He asked with great confusion.

"Congratulations, young man." He told the very surprised student.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Once that was said, he motions over the four as them while the next four stood behind them which consisted of Gévaudan, Robin, Azure, and Yafeu.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" With that said, everyone clapped again while Weiss was shocked unlike Yang who hugs Ruby.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said and once that was over, Ozpin spoke again.

"And finally, Gévaudan Fang. Robin Hudson. Azure Ironwood. Yafeu Genei. The four of you retrieved the black King pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team GRAY. Led by... Gévaudan Fang." Hearing that, Azure just turns his attention towards Gévaudan who was in disbelief at what he heard.

"Wait...what?" Was all the confused Gévaudan said at finding out he's now leader.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND NOT SURE WHEN I CAN UPDATE AGAIN, ONLY IF I HAVE EXTRA TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, glad to release these chapter's as well as I've been checking the pairing for this story, even now I'm still thinking as its between just two tho could perhaps be four due too Gévaudan's...situation. Anyways these were the girls in the poll. Leave a comment and give me your thoughts tho I'll be giving final decision as I'm leaning more towards just two for a reason.**

 **1/Ruby Rose**

 **2/Yang Xiao Long**

 **3/Pyrrha Nikos**

 **4/Blake Belladonna**

 **5/Cinder Fall**

 **6/** **Velvet Scarlatina**

 **7/Coco Adel**

 **8/Winter Schnee**

Chapter 4

 **THE VERY NEXT MORNING, IN THE STUDENT DORMS**

Currently laying in bed was a sweating Gévaudan who was moving around in his bed, turning over a lot with his body twitching as if having a nightmare, and that nightmare was died in darkness.

( **I...I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY ANYONE ELSE! RAAAAWWWWWRRRRR** —Gévaudan, wake up!)

The moment he finally heard it, his eyes shot open to reveal Yafeu, Robin, and Azure just staring down at him with Robin having a raised eyebrow.

"You ok, you looked like you were having a nightmare?" Robin asked Gévaudan who sat up slowly before he moves his hand through his hair.

"It-...it was nothing." He said, causing Yafeu to look at Gévaudan with worry before Azure spoke after he approached a bunch of boxes, away from them all.

"Either way, we have class today so hurry up and get up so we can get all this stuff unpacked." He told his team leader before opening up the first box and what he found were a bunch of antiques, small paintings, and statue's of many different Gods which surprised him before he looked to see Yafeu pick the box up.

"What's with all that?" Azure questioned the cheerful Yafeu.

"It's my hobby, I like to collect statues of different mythologies plus paintings and other things from the past. If we can't learn from our past then we are bound to repeat it!" He told Azure who just watched him bring it towards one side of the room before he glances at Gévaudan who got dressed quickly before he hurries to the boxes but what he picks up was a single small one that surprises him and watched him walk back to his bed with the others noticing it.

"Didn't you bring anything else?" Spoke Robin who had two boxes in hand filled with tools, equipment, clothing, as well as other personal objects as he places them on his bed next to Gévaudan's bed just as he shakes his head and opens it to take out a single photo.

"I...don't really have any personal belongings, besides clothing I simply have a book I was left with and this photo of my family." While he said it, he showed a sad smile face while he stares at it.

"Left with?" Robin asked, gaining a nod from Gévaudan who just stares at the photo.

"I was raised in an orphanage...I was told by the caretakers that I appeared one day on there door steps with a necklace." He told the rest of them just as he places it back into the box before taking out a necklace showing a small silver spear with a flag on the other end. He simply places it ok himself just as he glances at the clock to see it was 8:54 AM.

"What time are classes by the way?" Gévaudan asked his teammates who look at each other before back at him.

"10:00." Azure answered while placing his own box on his bed just before he heard Yafeu speak.

"Actually, it's says right here that it begins at 9:00 AM, in Mr. Oobleck's class." Hearing that, Azure immediately takes out his schedule to look at it and starts to sweat since it shows that first period was smudged out, almost unseeable as if the ink was running out not to mention he didn't pay the schedule much mind.

" **CRAP!** " Azure shouts before he dashed out of class followed by a laughing Robin who despite wearing his school clothing, wore his hat as well.

"My friends, I think our teacher may understand why we are late so theirs no need for worry!" Yafeu shouts yet got no reply.

"We need to hurry!" Spoke Gévaudan who had ran out of the room in a hurry, narrowly missing Weiss but unluckily he was slammed into by Ruby, knocking the two to the floor just as Yang tripped over them, then Blake, then Jaune, then Ren, then Nora, then Pyrrha, because they were all very close to each other when they were running, since one person fell they all did the same. By the time Yafeu peeked out of their room, he found almost all of team RWBY and JNRP on top of Gévaudan who was quite embarrassed since he had three girls on top of him with once again Yang had her "assets" pressed against his back.

(I can tell the size just by her—)

The thoughts of his joyful personality were silenced by a mental slap from the more polite one just before everyone starts getting off of Gévaudan who immediately gives them a bow after he got back up.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I wasn't looking when I ran out and because of it I caused all of you to fa—" Gévaudan stops there and looks up to see that they were no longer standing in front of him and just turns around to see that they were all in a hurry but Ruby looks back at him as they were running to speak.

"It's ok Gévaudan, but you should hurry as well to class!" Ruby shouted at the surprised student who couldn't help but smile before he stood up while picking up his book.

"Seems your not the only one in a hurry." Hearing that, he turns to the smiling Yafeu before he hurried with him following behind.

8:59:/2 AND THREE QUARTERS

Currently, Team RWBY, JNPR, and GRAY were breathing hard as they ran full speed to class so they wouldn't be late yet a few weren't very tired such as Gévaudan who looked at all the students who sat before their teacher, Oobleck.

"Now that you're "all" here, class will begin once you take your seats." Spoke the fast speaking Oobleck who appeared behind his desk with great speed yet little movement just as he watched all of them taking a seat which Gévaudan did the same and found himself sitting on the left of a Bunny Faunus who glances at him for his crazy hair color, the slight purple glow of his hair, and his Faunus features. On Gévaudan's left was Ruby while behind them was Yafeu and Blake. On the other side of the stands, sitting together were Azure and Yang then Robin and an annoyed Weiss who sat next to the disrespectful guy.

"Now class, before we begin any lessons I would like to test your knowledge on History itself! Who among you can tell me in the last 100 years, what were the most well known events of History?!" Just after stating that, Robin simply tips his hat forwards before raising his legs to place them on his desk, further annoying Weiss at what he's doing until she smiles the moment a piece of chalk hits him and just tips his hat up to meet the teachers gaze.

"Mr. Hudson, I presume you to be bored...EXCELLENT! That must mean you must know all of what I mean so could you be so kindly as to share your knowledge with the rest of the class?" Oobleck asked the hat wearing teammate who just stared at his teacher while Azure and Weiss simply smile at thinking he knew nothing, that was until he spoke.

"Fine... In the century leading up to the War, there was high tension between the four kingdoms, mostly caused by Mistral, which had allied itself with Mantle. The two traded frequently, with Mistral sending supplies and Mantle providing insight on how to settle the snowy northern region of Anima. After an incident with the Grimm, Mantle came to believe that, if it abolished the arts and repressed self-expression to control its citizens' emotions, it would be safer from Grimm. Rather than lose its alliance, Mistral complied with Mantle's wishes to an extent, banning the arts and self-expression everywhere in the kingdom except for within its central power. This added to the list of things that Vale disliked about Mantle and Mistral, which included the treatment of their own citizens, their use of slave labor and their insistence that their way of life was what was best for everyone. Eventually, Mistral and Vale both set their sights on settling the islands and peninsulas on the east coast of Sanus. Despite what his citizens wanted, the King of Vale chose to share the land with the settlers from Mistral. However, the immensely high tensions ultimately resulted in a riot between the two bands of settlers. It is unknown who attacked first, but it began the first battle of the Great War. Mantle quickly came to Mistral's aid, and battles were fought on both Sanus and Anima soil. For a time, Vacuo remained neutral, due to Mantle and Mistral having established a presence in their territory in the years prior. When the two began pressuring Vacuo to ally with them, the citizens of Vacuo realized that if Vale fell, there would be no one left to stop Mistral and Mantle from conquering them. Vacuo rallied against Mantle and Mistral and pushed them out of Vacuoan territory with the help of Pirates and allied themselves with Vale. Overall, the Great War lasted for ten years. Food and Dust rations were put into effect, development of technology accelerated, Humans and Faunus on the battlefield grew closer and Grimm attacks increased worldwide. Whenever the Grimm would invade a battlefield, the armies called a temporary ceasefire long enough to eradicate the monsters, before continuing to fight each other. Many settlements were lost to the Grimm, due to their best warriors being away to fight in the War, and most of those settlements were never reclaimed. The Great War came to an end during the Vacuo campaign. Mantle and Mistral targeted Vacuo, hoping to cut off their enemy's Dust supply by conquering Vacuo's mines. The King of Vale arrived and personally led his army alongside Vacuo's, thoroughly decimating the opposing forces. It is said that Vale's King, from then on nicknamed the Warrior King, laid waste to countless men on his own, but historians believe that this feat was aided by Vacuo's unusually violent weather patterns and Mantle's inexperience in desert combat. Either way, it was the deadliest battle of the entire war and with that battle brought the most ferocious Grimm...La Bête du Remnant...The Beast of Remnant. A Grimm of such caliber, skill, and intelligence, that it had no equal as it led its own army of Grimm. It took the combined might of all four Kingdoms to defeat the Grimm army yet the Beast itself was so dangerous that the Kingdoms pulled back their armies. Yet, it took a single man...no, a single Faunus to do the job that not even the King of Vale himself could accomplish, a Pirate Captain who vanquished the Beast by his own blade of Silver light. With its death and it's armies defeat, the four kingdoms gathered on neutral ground on the island of Vytal, where they formed a treaty and planned the future of Remnant. Although the Kingdoms were ready to bow before the rule of Vale and it's Warrior King, he decided against it. Instead, the leaders redistributed territories, abolished slavery and restructured the governments. The Faunus were given equal rights and were gifted the continent of Menagerie for their own use in order to compensate for their previous mistreatment, led by their Chieftain, the Faunus who slayed the Beast. Vale's King founded the Huntsman Academies in each of the four kingdoms; Beacon Academy in Vale, Shade Academy in Vacuo, Haven Academy in Mistral and Atlas Academy in Mantle. He placed his most trusted followers in command of each academy. The intended purpose of the academies was to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors whose sole purpose would be to fight the Grimm, and whose allegiance would not be tied to the kingdoms. Some time after the end of the Great War, Mantle's capital was moved to Atlas, and the government, military and academy were combined... Then the Faunus Rights Revolution happened which lasted 3 years. Then the Failure known as Mountian Glenn. Finally the most recent event, the Singularity Event that happened almost 20 years ago that no one has yet to figure out how it happened..." When he finished, he just leans back in his chair while everyone just looked at him dumbfounded as he tipped his hat back where it was, the ones most shocked were Azure and Weiss who were completely shocked since even they didn't know that much about the War yet were schooled by a guy who doesn't even have a scroll nor history books.

"Excellent! **EXCELLENT! A+** for you Mr. Hudson, a very well detailed explanation on the Great War, indeed it was!" Oobleck said to the student who didn't bother to reply yet was smirking under his hat at seeing the glare he received from Weiss from the corner of his eye. Watching this scene was a smiling Yafeu who was lightly clapping with a smile upon his face unlike the wide eyed Gévaudan who didn't expect to hear that since he more so expected it from Azure since he's a military student as well as being raised in Atlas, including being Ironwood's son who was also the Headmaster yet they got a history lesson from Robin all people who looked the laziest of their entire group.

"Wait...Wha?" Spoke the very confused Jaune who was still having trouble absorbing the massive load of information just like Ruby who was holding her head.

"My head hurts." She complained, still trying to sort out everything she just heard.

"You got lucky!" Weiss told Robin who merely gave a small chuckle.

"Oh please Ice Queen, not my fault that the Schnee family isn't what you would call "Book smart" now is it?" Hearing that, Weiss smiling glared at the guy who puts his hands behind his head.

"How dare you!" She said, standing up to face him yet all he did was glance at her with an uncaring gaze.

"If you disagree with what I said then prove me wrong." He told the Heiress of the Schnee family who was about to disagree again without a valuable reason until they heard a loud cough and turn to see Oobleck standing there and looking at them.

"If you two are done, I have a class to continue." He told them which the Snow White haired girl sat back down with great annoyance upon her face unlike the carefree Robin who simply sat there with a smile upon his face while Azure just stares at him with a passive expression upon his face.

"Seems he wasn't some brainless student, he actually has knowledge of Remnant's History." He thought to himself, finding his teammate to be less of an annoyance now but more so curious of who exactly he is.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THE READ.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as if your confused but the changes it's that the episodes are being shifted around from the idea of one YouTuber and I wanted to see it work out. The couple month time skip will take place before Volume 2 but it will be instead shifted to a couple of weeks.**

Chapter 5

 **DAYS LATER, FRIDAY AFTERNOON ON THE STREETS OF VALE**

"So, you need our help finding a rug for our room?" Spoke a surprised Gévaudan who was following after Yafeu along with Azure and Robin who had nothing to do at the time but follow after them. As they were walking, Gévaudan looked around to see others talking about the Vytal Festival that has yet to arrive as it was September 6th and would not start until sometime late November-early December.

"Yes, I wanted your guys thoughts on what kind of rug it could be." Yafeu told the group as they continued to walk down a street until Azure stopped, gaining their attention to see he was staring at a store that was broken into, glass everywhere with officers all around it with yellow tape placed on the windows and door. Seeing this, the young man approached it without alerting his teammates before stopping outside of their area.

"Another robbery?" Azure questioned the detective who just looks up at him.

"Exactly, it's the second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He said before walking over towards his partner with Azure's eyes narrowing at knowing who could he behind this string of attacks.

"Azure, what are you doing?" Hearing that, he turns his head to see his teammates approaching him just before answering.

"Was questioning a detective if this was a robbery or not." He told his teammates who stare at him in surprise.

"Hey, Gévaudan!" When he heard his name being called, he and his team look to see Team RWBY approaching them with questionable looks upon their faces.

"What happened?" Yang questioned the group just as Robin points back at it.

"Robbery." He told the group just before glancing back when another detective spoke.

"They left all the money again." One detective said, gaining the attention of the others.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" He asked his partner who presumed maybe it was an army or something.

"You thinking the White Fang?" When that was said, Blake's eyes just narrow unlike Gévaudan who looks down from hearing the name just before the detective removes his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." He told his partner while the two enter the shop.

"Hmph! The White Fang." when they heard that, the entire group just looks at Weiss who was crossing both of her arms.

"What an awful bunch of degenerates!" When Gévaudan heard that, a flare of annoyance sparked within his mind.

"What's your problem?" Blake questions her teammate who spoke after looking back at her.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Hearing that, Robin raises an eyebrow unlike Azure who knew what this was all about.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." She said as she too crossed both of her arms.

"They're a collection of misguided Faunus." She told the Ice Queen who was in complete disagreement.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" She argued back at her just as Team GRAY was contemplating to leave.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" She told Weiss with Ruby cutting in.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few days ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby added, gaining a comment from Azure.

"From the reports he escaped by transportation, meaning he's having help commit these crimes. Their is a possibility the White Fang is helping him commit them but without any solid evidence there's no proof of their involvement." He told all of them just before Weiss made a comment that a few to get angry.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal—" Weiss was stopped when Gévaudan spoke in a tone that was cold.

" **You should be silent now Schnee, you're starting to get on my bad side.** " When he said that, the others turn to see Gévaudan's eye was now blood-red with his hair red color also giving off a light glow. Not only that, but the expression upon his face showed that of annoyance.

"Excuse me, how dare you speak to me like—" She couldn't finish that sentence when the two heard it.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Hearing that, immediately the Schnee and Gévaudan look just as a monkey tailed Faunus lands on a railing at the edge of the wall to the docks then jumping off after being chased by two officers and the Faunus simply passes them while winking at Blake before running off past them, followed by two officers.

"Well, Weiss, you said you wanted to see the early arrivals, and there he goes..." Yang said, watching the arrival of a participant of the Kingdoms who was running away from them. Due to the fact the Festival is a few months off, Kingdoms are already sending their participants to give them a view of another Kingdoms and how it's like as well as what their classes are like.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss shouts while holding out her hand before she, Yang, and Ruby give chase followed by Robin, Azure, and Yafeu following after them except for two staying behind. Blake just stands still, her gaze shifting over to the leader of Team GRAY who was touching his head with discomfort just as his eye turns back to purple along with his hair glowing purple again.

"You ok?" When he was asked that, he showed surprise yet even so he still gave her an uncomfortable smile.

"Yes, just a headache..." He said though Blake was still suspicious of the sudden change of his attitude when it involved Weiss bad mouthing the White Fang.

"Could he have also been a member?" She thought to herself just before Gévaudan spoke to her.

"We should catch up to the others." Hearing that, she was surprised yet nods before the two hurried down the alleyways to find Ruby and the others talking to an orange haired girl with freckles.

"Did we miss something?" Gévaudan asked, gaining everyone's attention towards their leader and their teammate.

"Oh! Who might you two be?" Questioned the girl just before Gévaudan had an arm wrapped around his neck, curtesy of Robin.

"This is our leader, Gévaudan and the other one is Blake." He told the girl who simply smiles.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss told the girl just as Gévaudan found himself being dragged away by both Robin and Azure who held his arms.

"Take care friend!" Ruby told the girl who slowly became shocked.

"Why am I being dragged away?" Asked the confused Gévaudan who got his answer from Robin.

"To cut the chit-chat, the girls an odd ball." He told his leader before glancing at Azure who seemed silent for some time.

"You ok pal, you seem quiet all of a sudden. Do you know that girl Penny or something?" He asked Azure who appeared to be thinking.

"She looks familiar but I don't recall anything." He honestly said before looking back and became wide eyed at seeing she was gone.

"Whe—" He stops there before looking forward just like the rest to find Penny standing in front of them much to their shock and surprise. Robin has a dumbfounded expression upon his face while Weiss kept looking back and forth at how it was even humanly possible for her to get in front of them without none of them noticing her.

"What did you call me?" She asked, looking directly at Ruby but Yang was in front of her mostly which made her think she was talking to her, more so she said stuff about her before she appeared in front of them.

"Whoa, I'm really sorry; I definitely didn't think you heard me!" She told the girl, feeling bad but was surprised when she was talking to her.

"No, not you...you!" She said, now in front of Ruby who was very confused and a little bothered at how she was leaning very closely towards her which she had too bend backwards.

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." She couldn't say any proper sentence until Penny spoke to her.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" When she asked that, Yafeu simply smiled at seeing she wants to have friends.

"Uuuum..." Was the only sound that left her lips before she looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her like Robin and Azure with Gévaudan and Blake neutral, unlike Yafeu who was nodding in agreement.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" With that said, her team and the tiger two comically faint, but Penny just looks overjoyed as she laughs.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like the ones here!" She said, motioning towards the surprised guys which Ruby immediately groans.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" She asked Weiss who answers her question.

"No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss told her leader just as Yang asked a question.

"So...what are you doing in Vale?" She questioned the girl who answers with a smile.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament, well not right now since it's months away but currently I'm here to go sight seeing." Hearing that had surprised them all.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questioned the girl who saluted before answering.

"I'm combat ready!" She told the girl with confidence in her tone.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." She said yet Blake disagreed to hearing that.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Hearing that, Weiss just crosses her arms in disagreement.

"It's a combat skirt!" She said just as Ruby got next to Weiss just as she agrees with her before Weiss holds out her hand so Ruby could low-five it.

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" When Weiss said that, Gévaudan's left hand touched his head with Yafeu and Blake looking to see his eye and hair starting to change color yet again.

"The who...?" Penny questioned the girl who reveals a poor drawing of the criminal.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat—" She couldn't finish after someone grabbed her wrist of the hand that held the drawing, causing her to turn to meet the gaze of an annoyed Faunus.

" **You really don't know when to shut up, do you Schnee?** " When he asked that, Weiss was about to tell him to let go when he suddenly applied pressure which caused the girls eyes to widen in pain and even flinches, surprising them all at the sudden change again as well as seeing he's starting to hurt Weiss.

" **I am done listening to a child who knows nothing about the White Fang nor realizing the outcome of her blatant racist remarks about my kind. You being a Schnee, furthers my detest.** " When he said that, he applied even more force which causes her to drop to her knees as she was trying to break free. Seeing this, Yang's eyes just narrow at seeing he's going to break her wrist.

" **HEY, LET HER—** " She was stopped meeting the cold gaze of Gévaudan who spoke.

" **You know, now that I have a good look of you...you kinda look like that woman.** " When she heard that, Yang's eyes widen as she didn't notice that Gévaudan's left hand starting to turn black as his finger nails extend into claws until he felt a hand grab his own wrist, causing him to look to see the one standing between the two was a completely serious Robin who had one hand in his pocket.

"Ya' know Captain, you should let go of her before you break her wrist..." He told his leader who returns the serious gaze with that of annoyance just as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turns his head to meet the gaze of Azure.

"And we aren't giving you a choice, if you continue to tighten your grip you'll crush her hand and if that happens, you'll most likely be expelled." When he heard that, he almost immediately let go before turning his back to the two of them.

" **Whatever, I'm going back to my dor—** " He couldn't finish after he heard a question from Yafeu.

"Your not Gévaudan, are you?" When Yafeu asked that, he was showing a smile despite the situation, this question gained much confusion with everyone being confused, more so when Gévaudan looked back with surprise.

"From what I've seen so far, I can safely assume you must have a multiple personality disorder?" When that was said, many were surprised by this revelation unlike Gévaudan who was far from pleased.

"Can I ask you something, I know for a fact you detest not only me but everyone here...may I ask why exactly?" Yafeu questioned the annoyed Gévaudan who turns his back to them.

" **It's simple, I detest Humanity...your all nothing but a waste of space.** " He said, speaking from the bottom of his heart that sent chills down all of their spikes as they watched him walk away.

"That would explain the sudden mood changes and personality changes." Blake thought, yet still wanting to know the connections he has to the White Fang just like one blonde who kept thinking about that one sentence he spoke.

(You know, now that I have a good look of you...you kinda look like that woman.)

"Could...he have." Yang thought, her eyes becoming wide but before she could chance after him her attention turns to her teammate who was in pain as she was on her knees, gripping her very bruised wrist. Seeing this, Yafeu merely approaches her before going down on one knee in front of her with a gentle smile upon his face.

"May I see your hand, Ms. Schnee?" He asked the Heiress who looks up to see the smile and couldn't help but listen as she outstretched her arm to him. Slowly, Yafeu places his left hand upon her wrist before he placed his right on his own left wrist, with that a heavenly light was released until it dies down and he removes his grip on her wrist to reveal she was completely healed but when Yafeu moves his own hand, it revealed he now had her wound. Seeing this, Weiss was completely wide eyed as she didn't understand what she was seeing like her comrades and even Yafeu's own teammates.

"H-How—" She was cut off by the smiling teen.

"My Semblance, allows me to take others injuries upon myself, an equivalent exchange as you would say so I'll take this injury." He told her, showing signs of pain yet he still smiles before standing up straight.

"Why would you so something like that?" Yang questioned the resident of Vacuo who merely smiles brightly towards her.

"He's our leader so it's my job to keep him out of trouble." With that said, he starts walking in the direction of their leader while Robin and Azure just look at each other before they follow after, leaving the four by themselves as they just stare after them.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **WELL TWO CHAPTERS FOR ONE! AFTER I FINISH UP BEAST OF REMNANT, I'LL FOCUS ON SACRED GEAR TOO END IT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter and to remind you all the Rwby episodes will be rearranged to make it better from what I had heard. Also I've about decided on the pairings as well as the main character will be getting his own design soon, I got an artist too do a commission._**

Chatper 6

 **A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER IN BEACON ACADEMY, WITHIN PORT'S CLASS**

"She still hasn't returned, has she?" Robin muttered to Azure who sat next to him while he was paying attention to yet gave a shake of his head as he could see Blake was still missing. On one side of Robin was Azure while the other being Gévaudan who looked bothered since he wondered if it had anything to do with what Weiss was saying which could most likely be true before he glances at Yafeu who sat next to him, looking at his wrist that was about healed. Seeing this, he looks down sadly as he and Weiss have yet to talk about what had happened.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" His words gained only silence while someone phone was playing a crickets sound.

"Uhhhh...tough crowd. Anyways, you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He than proceeded to give Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably which gained a small chuckle from Robin while the oldest continues.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" When he said that, one student decided to raise a fist with a cheer as he stood, causing everyone to look at him and in turn made him feel utterly embarrassed as he sat back down.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Hearing that, Robin tips his hat as he plans to sleep and not listen to the boring story.

His words fade into the background as Gévaudan starts reading through one of his books while Azure did the same with Yafeu just listening but his gaze focused on Ruby who was penciling something down on her paper as she snickers before finally stopping to reveal a drawing of Port who has a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of himself with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Seeing this, Yafeu just smiles with a little sweat drop running down his face while Yang is heard laughing, unlike Weiss who looked annoyed until Port gained their attention with a loud "Ah-heh-hem!".

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" After that, he gives a short bow before moving onto the real subject.

"It is plainly obvious that not many of you are listening to my heroic tale, Robin!" Port shouted at the young who fell backward as he lost balance, gaining laughter while the young man got back to his seat. By than, the teacher began to speak in a more serious manner on a particular subject.

"How about I teach you all the evolution of a Grimm?" When he asked that, he gained much surprise and attention from them all which he smiles to see they were curious about what he was talking about.

"You see students, the longer a Grimm lives, the larger it can become, take the species such as the Nevermore, for example, ranging from the size of an about average bird of prey to a massive beast after time. But changes in size isn't all that Grimm can do with time, compared to the many many Grimm out in the world of Remnant, there's a much smaller group of Grimm that are classified as higher creatures in many ways then normal Grimm's such as Beowolfs, Death Stalkers, and Griffons...of course, I'm talking about the Devil Grimm's..." Just after he said that the room grew deathly silent due to the many many rumors circulating those type of Grimm's, Gévaudan just pays attention like the rest of his teammates and the other teams as he spoke.

"From your silence, I can only presume you've heard stories of these terrifying creature, these devilish monsters. Unlike the Grimm you have come to know, these are called "Devil Grimm"! Which are far more dangerous compared to the average Grimm. Not only do they gain a more humanoid form, they also gain a great deal of intellect to the point there way of thinking is close to ours, and that includes gaining the ability to speak. Now, can anyone tell me how a Grimm becomes a Devil Grimm?" He asked, yet no one exactly knew until a single hand raised, gaining everyone's attention to see it was Gévaudan.

"Their are many theories, but the main being when a Grimm devours too many people with their aura awakened. Due to Grimm lacking a soul; they are unable to have Aura. By devouring those that do, a Grimm can gain aura and in turn a soul in a sense. Because of that, they change to resemble the aura of the species they took it from." Hearing that, the teacher nods with a smile.

"Exactly, that is why Devil Grimm are considered top priority when it comes to a true Huntsman and Huntresses. They must be honorable! They must be dependable! They must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" once he asked, Weiss immediately raises a hand.

"I do, sir!" She said, gaining an eyebrow from Robin who could clearly see she was angered.

"Well, then, let's find out!" He said, motioning towards the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking in the cage that traps it.

"Step forward, and face your opponent!" He told the young huntress in training which Gévaudan just looks at her with worry.

In moments later, Weiss was readying her Myrtenaster as the growling creature in the cage wanted out all the while her teammates cheered for her.

"Goooo, Weiss!"

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!"

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" She said, scolding her leader who looked a little sheepish as she apologized.

"Allllright! Let the match... begin!" With that said, he released what looked like a large insect-like Grimm that took the shape of an armored spider with five fangs, it's five eyes rest upon Weiss. Immediately it charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move yet the Grimm stands a distance away from her, unhurt.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port questions his student just as Ruby spoke up.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" He encourages while her teammate came speeding towards the oncoming Spider Grimm, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's fangs. Because of that she struggles to free while the spider was trying to pull it away.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" The teacher said, not realizing that wasn't a strategy.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby encourages again, gaining a glare from her teammate who turns to glare at her just as the Grimm rips the sword from her grip, tossing it away before facing the human.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" He asked just as the spider charges for her again, causing her to dash for the left which the spider follows quickly. As she closed in on her sword, she slides but before grabbing it a web was shot on the weapon, pulling it away which the Heiress turns fast just as she was shot in the face with webs, causing her to quickly get up and try pulling the webs off while the spider charges again, seeing this the teacher immediately charges to make it to his student just as sos student rips the webs off to find the spider having jumped at her, it's eight sharp legs pointed at her which caused her eyes to widen right before three throwing knives flew past her, all three striking the Grimm that was sent back and in said back, twitching as it's body began to fade.

"W-What?" Weiss said before she turns to see everyone looking at a serious Robin who had an arm outstretched, having killed that Grimm immediately.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! Reacting to the first sign a comrade is in danger, it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsmans-in-training, to be able to give aura a physical form is indeed beyond impressive!" He told the man at seeing the aura knives had vanquished just as the young man tips his hat forward, regaining his posture while Weiss didn't believe she was just saved in a training drill.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" He told the class just as Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her two teammates the while Robin had his gaze on her with his hat covering most from seeing his eyes following the Schnee Heiress who picked up her weapon and left.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked, just as he heard movement and turns to see Robin standing up just like Ruby who immediately headed for the door, after her teammate.

* * *

 **COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER IN THE HALLWAY**

"Weiss!" Ruby called to her teammate just as she turns a corner.

"What?" She asked with great annoyance much to her teammates confusion.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" She was cut off by Weiss who spoke with anger in her tone.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" She gained a scoff from that as was as a question what she did.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Her words confused Ruby even more as she started feeling bad.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." She wasn't incorrect when she said that yet Weiss told her clearly what she meant.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve—" She was cut off by hearing someone speak up.

"And I can see why your teammate ran away now, and I thought it was about the racist remarks." Hearing that, she turns fast to see Robin leaning against a wall.

"What did you say?!" She demands the guy who merely tips his hat up to show annoyance.

"Man, the moment someone speaks the truth you react in anger. Weren't you Schnee supposed to be respectful and polite?" His words caused her to glare at him.

"How dare you! Just because you did that for me doesn't mean I'm gonna treat you differently! You and I both know that Ozpin made a mistake—" She was cut off as she found a blade at her throat, causing her eyes to widen at seeing the young man was holding an aura blade all the while his eyes showed a very annoyed expression.

"There is so many things wrong with what you just said. Reason one being look at yourself; you think of yourself as this teams leader yet you blatantly insulted your friend's species and my leaders, and you did so without a care which trigged Gévaudan and caused Blake to run away. Is that really, how a leader should act?!" His words caught her off guard as she momentarily paused.

"I'll say this again Schnee, "this is Vale, Beacon Academy, my home, not yours so stop acting like a spoiled brat and get with the program, your title has no affect here. Your job just like mine is to support the leader while the leader leads the team." After saying that, the weapon vanishes while he turns his back to the two.

"No matter what Ozpin does, everything he did is for a reason that would benefit others...no matter "who they are"." As he said it, he showed a sad expression before walking away and just as Weiss was about to say something he just disappeared which surprised the two. Seeing this, Wiess looks down all the while around another comer was Ozpin who held a cup of coffee, having a small sad smile while thinking about a beaten, dirty, and pissed off kid that had a murderous look in his eyes while baring a new freshly made scar on his face and held a jagged knive.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE SEARCH FOR BLAKE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this new chapter as the next one will be much longer._**

Chapter 7

"Sooooooo, boring." Muttered Robin who was leaning on his desk, listening to Peter Port give a thorough explanation about his time as a young Huntsman to the entire class who had to listen. Slowly, he starts to doze off until he felt a nudge on his left, courtesy of Azure which caused the young man to sit up yet still showing difficulty staying awake unlike Gévaudan who was on his right and watching the teacher speak while fully awake and Yafeu who was taking notes with a smile, finding Peter's story to be nothing but fascinating.

"And then I— Oh." Port tried to say as he was posing as a towering monster about to attack when the alarm rang, causing him to straighten.

"Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!" His words caused Yafeu to sigh with sadness as he closed his notebook while his classmates collect their belongings with Gévaudan putting on his hat when all of a sudden he notices Ruby and Yang leaving in a somewhat hurried fashion, as well as Weiss, turning down a sad Jaune.

"Hmmmm." Robin hummed as he found this site to be rather interesting and was curious about what was going on since they were never in this much of a hurry.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY, BACK AT THE DORMITORIES OF TEAM RWBY**

Currently preparing themselves were Ruby, Weiss, and Yang who were almost finished with their preparations, revealing the new outfits they wore as they were about to leave to go find Blake after planning what to do.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! Blake's search team assembled!" Ruby said from her position sitting on the tilting hanging bed before she happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." As she said it sarcastically, she had a bothered expression on her face due to wanting to apologize to Blake once she sees her.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang told her teammate which her younger sister agrees.

"Right! You guys remember our roles?" Ruby asked which Weiss steps forward.

"I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." She said, giving her role to the others.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang put in before turning to her sister.

"And I...uhhhh..." Ruby stops as she realized she didn't know what she should do, gaining a sigh from Weiss and a laugh from Yang until they heard a new voice.

"Can we come?" When they heard that, the group turns fast to see Robin sitting on the opened window edge with a curious smile. Causing the three girls to be taken aback.

"Robin?!" Spoke the surprised and alarmed Weiss who didn't expect to see the guy here of all people.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked the guy who showed a somewhat confused expression on his face at what he heard.

"Um, I climbed...I do it all the time, scaling buildings. This is nothing compared to when I climbed a cliff with one arm." He honestly said, gaining a lot of shocked expressions yet Yang was quite impressed.

"You do what?!" Weiss asked yet Robin decided to speak without answering her question.

"You all looked very suspicious after class with you three hurrying to leave and all." Robin told the three girls yet Ruby tried too turn him down.

"Sorry, Robin. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Hearing that, the young man shakes his head.

"You sure, but we may also have a lead on where Blake is at." His words gained surprise from the three.

"Like what?" Yang asked, just before the three heard an explanation from outside the window.

"The White Fang usually have faction meetings to hand out new orders and recruit new Faunus to their cause." When they heard that, the three girls move to lean past Robin to find Gévaudan, Yafeu, and Azure leaning very close to the wall as they stood on an edge.

"Um, hello." Gévaudan said with a somewhat nervous smile at where he was standing while the other two spoke.

"I only came to keep our team out of expulsion trouble." Azure said, unlike Yafeu who came because Gévaudan was here.

"How did you three even get up here?" Ruby asked, seeing the three were on the very thin ledge circling the building under the windows.

"We climbed." The three said simultaneously, giving the obvious answer before they were all let in the room where they stood in a circle.

"Alright, me and Robin will go with Weiss; Yafeu, you can go with Gévaudan. And Azure, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby asked, finally getting the matchups done which everyone looks at each other.

* * *

 **THAT VERY DAY, WITH RUBY TEAM**

Currently, the three were walking towards the location that was planned while a monumental tower looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" The youngest said with a large smile on her face at how friggin huge it was.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss said, proud at the fact theirs was the first one which Ruby even asked for her to only confirm.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." She told Ruby while Robin was behind the two, staring at the massive tower they were walking near.

"With this size, I doubt it would just tip over." Robin thought as his gaze looks around at his peaceful it was without a single sight of the poor being seen. It was than that he zoned in on the conversation that was happening in front of him.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" She said with a snort that was covered by her hands, gaining a frown from Weiss.

"She's not wrong, in fact I think she got your character down." Robin said, gaining their attention as Ruby tried not to laugh, unlike Weiss who showed great annoyance at what she heard him say.

"Just because I'm taking your advice doesn't mean I like you, your still an annoyance." She told Robin who raises an eyebrow at hearing that she admitted he was right before she blushes in realization at what she said.

"Wait, I didn't—" She tried to say just as he was her with his hands behind his head.

"To late, already admitted you were wrong and took the advice of some street rat." The moment he said that last part, he didn't pay much attention to it like Ruby yet Weiss very much was caught off guard when she heard that, surprised at him referring to himself as a "street rat" just as Ruby recalled something.

"Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" She said just as she grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at a certain girl's feet.

"Oh! You dropped this." The girl said as she picked it up, giving the three a view of Penny.

"Penny?!" Ruby said with surprise much to her own surprise as well.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused. Uh... I've got to go!" She said while hiccuping and tossing Ruby back her Scroll before she quickly turns and walks away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked her teammate who was also confused.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call with Robin! I'll meet up with you two later!" She told the two as she hurried after Penny, leaving them just as Weiss reaches out towards Ruby.

"Wait!" Yet with that, nothing happens and could only sign angrily.

"So should we go after her or continue?" He asked the Ice Queen who turns towards the tower.

"Let's go already." She told the young man as the two headed for the tower.

* * *

 **AT THE CCT TOWER, MINUTES LATER**

The two enter through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower as they make their way for the elevator doors, avoiding the central terminal. When they approach it, the doors slide open automatically and close when they enter it just as a voice was heard.

[ _Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?_ ]

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss said to the voice who I'll replies.

[ _Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?_ ]

Once that was asked, she did as was told and placed it on as directed.

[ _Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee._ ]

With that said, the elevator began to ascend as the two waited patiently and it was at this time Weiss glances at the scar on his face as well as seen above his chest before Kim looking away just as Robin's gaze directed itself towards her. It was at this time the doors open for them which they enter the large room that showed four symbols are seen on a computer twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. The two walk up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

[ _Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?_ ]

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." She requested of the AI who answers once again immediately.

[ _Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through._ ]

"Thank you!" Weiss said with a smile and a nod before they walk over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students but as they did so, Robin heard a girl talking to her mother which he showed a bothered expression before regaining his composure as he walked after Weiss. He stops just as Weiss sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. Just as she presses a button, Robin moved behind her to speak.

"You ok, you—" He was cut off by Weiss turning towards him in surprise.

"Wait, don't get behind me while I'm—" She stops as the video feed turns on to reveal a short-haired brunette with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." She asked the Heiress who replied pleasantly despite Robin behind her.

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." She said just as she produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

"I see. If you don't mind...what may I ask is this for?" Her question was met with "school project" which she spoke nervously.

"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." She told her while glancing at the guy behind her.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." She told the operator who was still nervous.

"Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now." She told Weiss who still smiles.

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." She told her yet what happened next was completely unexpected.

"Um, may I ask who that guy is behind you?" Her question caused her eyes too widen as she was thinking up an excuse too use when Robin spoke up.

"I'm Weiss's friend, we have a project to do and she was showing me around the CCT since I've never been here before." He told the operator with a smile that calmed her nerves.

"I see, well, then... Have a nice day!" With that said, the call ends with Weiss sighing before turning to glare at Robin who was taken aback by her glare.

"Could you have not stood behind me, you could have given the operator the wrong idea." She told Robin who was surprised before showing a smile.

"You didn't want them to think I was your boyfriend, didn't you." His words caused a blush of embarrassment to appear on her face before replaced by an even more intimidating glare that caused Robin to stick his hands in the air while taking a few steps back.

"S-Sorry, ehehe." He told the Ice Queen who sighs.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, A CLASH WITH THE WHITE FANG.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as I've been trying too update this some more times before getting back too more main stories which would start with Nanatsu no Taizai update._**

Chapter 8

Driving to a stop through the ruined parts of Vale, was the motorcycle known as "Bumblebee" that proceeded to pull into a street where it stops, slowly Yang lets go of the handlebars to take off her matching helmet.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang said to Azure, gesturing with her thumb to the music playing in the building which the two got off yet the guy was suspicious of the building.

"What is this, a nightclub?" He questioned the blonde who just smiles.

"Exactly, the club is owned by a friend of mine." She told the son of the Headmaster of Atlas as they approach a building where two guards stood and the moment they saw Yang, they began freaking out as they ran to the door

"Hurry, close the door she's coming!" One of them shouts as the two slide the door shut which Azure looks at the smirking Yang.

"Define what you mean by "Friend" because it almost seems as if their terrified of you?" He asked the hotheaded girl who was now smiling.

"Its nothing, there was just an altercation last time with the boss of this club." She told Azure who raises an eyebrow as they approach the large doors just before she uses her weapon to cause an explosion that sent two of the guards onto the ground while they walk through.

"Guess who's back!" Yang shouts with a smile unlike Azure who looked rather uneasy at the fact three were surrounded by Henchmen pointed guns at them both, mostly Yang who than proceeded to glare at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ decided to immediately take the needle off the record and retreat back under the table and pray to God this doesn't turn into a massive fight.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Spoke the one in charge who cuts his way through the crowd of goons, before straightening his tie.

"Blondie, you're here! ...Why?" He asked, not liking why she's here.

"You still owe me a drink." Was all she said before grabbing the guys arm and dragging him to the bar through the hired guns.

"Why did I even come here, I could have gone with the others to investigate the other leads." Azure muttered to himself, finding this too he a waste of his time before he noticed two gazes and turn his head to the twins, Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, finding the two to be suspicious until he was caught off guard by the two girls tossing something at him which his left arm immediately caught fast, looking at them in confusion to find there were digits on them.

"Wha—..." He stops to look up as both girls wink at him before they start walking away.

"Call me." They both said simultaneously as they walked away from the teen who blinks with great as a blush appears on his face, flustered at the fact this was the first time he's ever been given another girl's number, resulting in him for the first time in a while he did not know what to actually do, ending with him pocketing the digits.

* * *

 **DURING THIS TIME, WHERE GÉVAUDAN AND YAFEU ARE**

"This is the place." Gévaudan said after seeing the three scratch marks on a wall, slowly he peeks around its corner to see a pair of horned Faunus that were ushered into a building by a bearded man.

"Since your not a Faunus, this might be a little difficult but let's see if they don't bother checking you first." He told Yafeu while they headed towards the bearded man who guarded the door just as he turns to look at them.

"Ah, two more potential friends." He said turning to face them before seeing Gévaudan's wolf tail.

"Ah, haven't seen a Wolf Faunus in a long time, so what is your Faunus heritage?" The moment Yafeu said that he glances back at Gévaudan who was trying to think of something when all of a sudden his hair began turning blue just like his left eye.

"My friend has always been uneasy about showing his Faunus heritage, even now and I was hoping this could finally help him to finally stop being ashamed of it." The moment he said that, the man was surprised but he immediately steps out of the way.

"O-of course, please enter." He told Gévaudan who nods as he walks through the door just as Yafeu did the same to the man was confused since he thought Gévaudan's appearance has suddenly changed as he had more purple than blue hair as well as one of his eye colors changing but in the end he turns towards them while he's starting to shut the door.

"Keep to the right." He said while closing the door too which they saw the same Faunus's that entered going through a pathway down the hall to their right while Gévaudan returned to normal.

"You were a part of the White Fang, weren't you?" When he asked that, Gévaudan showed a bothered expression.

"Not exactly, the one I was raised in an orphanage with became a member of the White Fang." As he said it, he places the mask on and goes in the direction the two Faunus went which Yafeu follows him, ending with the two find themselves in a large room where they saw a mere few dozen Faunus on the right while the left had the other dozen of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers and up above in the balconies were a few more. The two had walked into the large crowd while they were looking around for any signs of Blake inside it just as a fully-masked man with tattoos walks on stage while he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!" He told the massive group of Faunus minus a couple of humans in the building. It was then that they were all introduced to none other then Roman walking in the stage while waving mockingly.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" He said to them all with one Faunus demanding why a human is here.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" He said, it was than that Gévaudan heard someone speak behind him.

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Heading that, Gévaudan couldn't help but agree and when he turned he stopped just as the one behind him froze, what he saw was none other than Blake directly behind him next to the monkey Faunus.

"Blake?" The moment Gévaudan had said that he hadn't realized he said that "too" loud which resulted in the lieutenant White Fang member immediately turning towards the crowd, having heard "Blake's" name before he starts scanning it while Roman continued.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." He said just before giving a snap of his fingers to have the curtain fall, revealing a Atlesian Paladin-290 behind him, having the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder. It was during this that Gévaudan and Yafeu moved back to be by the other twos side.

"What are you two doing here?!" Blake demanded in a whisper, trying to to look out of place which Yafeu answered.

"We're helping your teammates try to find you, you've been missing for quite some time and their all very worried about you." He told Blake who immediately thought about what Weiss had said and didn't look very happy as she didn't believe that.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" What he got were roaring applause from almost all of them, except for a few that gained his attention just as the lieutenant zoned in on them.

"He sees us..." Sun said just as the Lieutenant point points at them.

" **BLAKE BELLADONNA!** " The Lieutenant shouts as all eyes are on them which immediately she takes out her weapon just as Sun and Yafeu did the same. It was than that the nervous Gévaudan had his arm grabbed.

"Your—" The Faunus was was silenced as he was thrown over his shoulder and at the Lieutenant, knocking the two to the ground while the others were surprised just as Gévaudan's hair turned from mostly purple to green while his left eye followed suit to become green just as a smile appears on his face while tipping his hat.

"Howdy partner." He said just as the Lieutenant pushes the Faunus off him while pointing at them.

" **GET THEM!** " the Lieutenant orders just as one Faunus charged at Gévaudan who immediately grabs his whip as he swung it at the Faunus, wrapping around him while he shouted to the other too "duck" before he swung in a circle, hitting multiple White Fang members that queued the immediate evacuation of new members who were going too leave yet some stayed to help out the mess that was the four splitting up too right the many White Fang members surrounding them all which left Gévaudan with a group of them and the others with their own.

"Ya'll gonna get your asses kicked." Gévaudan said which putting the whip away to take out his two revolvers that were switched to electricity dust. End result was him unleashing an ass kicking. Using is left revolver he aims it to his left to shoot an incoming White Fang members that was being electrocuted, thankfully the guns were built to either use bullets, dust, or both. During that moment another grabbed his arm, gaining Gévaudan's attention to see a female member had pulled out a knife and went to swing it at his face when he tossed his left revolver in the air so he could grab her arm and use his elbow to throw her over his shoulder and at another who was about to hit Yafeu from behind, gaining a smile from his teammate which he nodded just as his revolver was dropping in the air yet was tackled by another to the ground.

" **TRAITOR!** " The Faunus yelled as he threw a punch as Gévaudan's face yet he caught it with ease before applying pressure, he used that to pull him down close enough to headbutt the guy off him yet it was than that he found himself surrounded by more who proceeded to kick and punch him while he was on the ground, leading him to cover himself yet eye his second pistol.

(May I take over?)

It was with that question that Gévaudan smiles as his hair and eye turn from green too blue, just as he grabs his whip out and presses a button, causing cylinder metal to come out from the handle just as he whip recedes with the metal tip being left as it connect to the rising metal, forming a rapier and with a single swing that was in an instant, he sent all of the White Fang around him flying backward while he got up and dusts himself off before returning to green hair and eye color just as he turns the rapier back to a whip and runs to his gun to pick it up and holster it. Seeing this, the Lieutenant was angered and turns to Roman who was climbing up the robot.

" **HURRY!** " He ordered the human while a White Fang member ran to him with his chainsaw weapon, it was during that time Roman had entered the Atlas robot and took out a manual.

" **GIVE ME A SECOND, I NEED TO SKIM THE MANUAL!** " He shouts while the Lieutenant takes his weapon just as Gévaudan began swinging his weapon at a bunch of members, a few being sent flying into others.

" **YOU!** " the Lieutenant shouts, gaining Gévaudan's attention as he saw the young man turn to face his direction with Yafeu getting on his left after finishing the others which left Sun and Blake to deal with a few more than expected.

"Follow my lead!" Gévaudan shouted as he changed for the Lieutenant and in slow motion he did the limbo, sliding on the ground while dodging a swing of the chainsaw to get behind the Lieutenant who turns toward Yafeu charging at him, both having their weapons spark against the other as they got in their opposite sides. The Lieutenant turns fast just he was hit on the chest by an electrical attack, seeing Gévaudan's whip sparked with electricity thanks too his dust. It was during this distraction he realized Yafeu wasn't in front and turns to see the young man who ducks under his chainsaw before going for a second swing when a whip wraps around his right arm while he was hit by electricity just before he grabs it, causing Gévaudan too go wide-eyed.

"Ah—!" He couldn't finish as he was pulled and thrown into Yafeu as the two hit the ground rolling before they got up to see the Lieutenant charging at them with the weapon raised high and he brought it down just as the tow rolled to their opposite side form each other, dodging the chainsaw that connects to the ground between them before they both kick the Lieutenant in the side of his head, resulting in him stumbling backwards just as the two jump up with Yafeu blowing into the golden pipe of his genie lamp blade which released purple mist that confused him yet what he saw was Gévaudan charging at him, signaling the Lieutenant to swing his chainsaw yet it just phases through him.

"Wha— **RAAAAAAAAUGHHHH!** " He shouts in pain as a whip wraps around him from behind, electrocuting him which he angrily turns in rage yet saw Yafeu holding the whip, seeing this was the same exact moment he heard movement from behind and turns fast to see Gévaudan in the air with his right fist pulled back before it was sent slamming into his mask that shattered as he was sent flying a few feet before he hits the ground, now unconscious. Seeing this, Gévaudan goes to his whip too collect it while his gaze shifts over to Blake and Sun facing a few White Fang members that were stepping back.

"Blake, we—" He stops as they all heard loud mechanical sounds and turn towards the Atlas Paladin that turns towards them, seeing this the four starting taking steps back.

"We better skedaddle now." Gévaudan said and in a matter of seconds, the four crash through the window and start running as fast as they can with the mechanized Altesian Paladin crashing through the wall of the building in pursuit of them.

"Yafeu, you cant keep up so split up with us and regroup!" Gévaudan shouted to Yafeu nods and runs off in a different direction, leaving the three with the Paladin. During this time the three go jumping on a car in order to leap off of it and onto a roof which the Paladin follows beside them on the street as the three-run, jumping, and flipping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I don't want too be a bother, but ya'll should hurry up." Gévaudan said as he was ahead of them and looking at the Paladin on their right.

"We're trying! Blake, do you having any kind of, you know...backup?!" Sun asked Blake who grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump. After a few seconds she speaks loudly.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back—" She was cut off by Sun shouting " **HEEEELLLLP!** " as the Paladin throws a lamppost at them.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" Sun shouted, begging for help as they were asked where they were by Yang with Azure behind her which they continently passed by on the motorcycle.

" **HURRYYYY**!" Sun shouted at the top of his lungs to them which caused the two too look at each other before following in hot pursuit. During this chase, the three somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. It was during this time Yang and Azure are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Yang told Azure who extended his left arm yet all of a sudden the mech speeds up into the many cars in front of it, sending them multiple flying and skidding towards the two of them.

"Hold on!" Yang told Azure who simply has his right hand tighten the grip on the seat as she swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris. As soon as they regain balance, Azure extends his arm again which changes to reveal a cannon like a blaster that unleashed a barrage of fire in the Paladin that starts to cause it to stumble as it's back was starting to get damaged.

[ _Blake! We're in position!_ ]

Came the voice of Weiss as she and Robin came jumping off the above highway yet Weiss twirled over it. The moment they landed, Wiess enters a stance as she holds her Myrtenaster closely while Robin uses five nocks of an arrow and once he placed it on the wire, he pulls back just as five light-green arrow formed from aura were made in the shape of drills. Immediately Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that the Paladin was sliding on just as Robin let loose five arrows upon the legs, all five digging into it and causing it too loose balance as it falls and slides on the towards the two yet Robin immediately picks Weiss up as he jumps out of the way from the incoming machine that falls off the ramp, landing on the edge of the docks where many shipment containers were of Dust were located and ironically by all odds were also were a group of White Fang members were, turning to see the giant mech having arrived from the fall.

"What's going on, isn't that supposed to be at the rally?!"

"How should I know, no one tells me anything!"

It was at this time, Gévaudan, Azure, Robin, Yang, Blake, and Weiss jump down from the bridge, all prepared for battle. Seeing this, Roman felt great anger at seeing them all.

"What is with this Academy, instead of adults I keep getting kids?!" He demands just as a single shot hit the mech, causing it and the others too turn to see Ruby holding Crescent Moon that entered its scythe form next to Yafeu and a silent Penny who was watching this whole thing.

" **OH COME ON, THEIRS MORE OF YOU?!** " Roman demands but his eyes widen and smiles just as three Bullhead airships arrive, seeing this they got ready.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, TEAM RWBY AND GRAY VERSUS ROMAN AND THE WHITE FANG ROUND ONE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also currently under consideration of for the month of December I should only work on King of the Ocean, Voltron, and Nanatsu no Taizai._**

Chapter 9

Ruby and Yafeu hurry to the side of the others while Blake looks back to see White Fang soldiers now exiting the ships just as Azure spoke.

"We need to split our teams." Azure said as he knew it would be best to tackle both sides which Robin responded.

"He's right, how about me and my team take care of this while you girls take care the incoming numbers of White Fang?" Robin asked yet Yang shook her head while slamming a fist into the palm of her hand.

"No deal!" She said, wanting too seriously fight a giant robot which Robin corrects himself.

"Than how about me, Weiss, Blake, the monkey guy and Yafeu handle the fang member while Gévaudan, Azure, you, and your sister fight that?" Hearing that, Blake and the others look at each other before they nod and with that Robin turns around just as Weiss, Blake, and Yafeu did the same, running towards the White Fang members while leaving the others the giant robot. During that, Weiss turns to Robin.

"Shouldn't you be fighting from long-range?" She asked, glancing at his bow that suddenly transformed too reveal twin Rapiers that very much surprised her.

"No need, Ice Queen." He said, giving her a new nickname that earned a glare while Gévaudan, Ruby, Yang, and Azure face the robot that approaches them.

"So, do any of ya'll know what the plan is?" Gévaudan asked, causing Ruby too speak up.

"Freezer burn!" Ruby shouts, causing Yang, Gévaudan, and Azure to look at her like she's gone crazy which she immediately smiles while scratching the back of her head as they haven't worked on teamwork since Blake ran away as well as names for combos.

"We cover the floor in ice before yang heats it up for cover." She explained, which Azure places a hand on the ground which causes ice to pass over it just as Yang jumps up high before falling down as she punches the epicenter, creating a wave of mist that surrounds the Paladin which immediately activates its laser sensors.

[ _Where are you kids?!_ ]

Demanded Roman who was looking around from inside the Paladin yet couldn't see well as his mech was moving around until it saw something and zoned in on Yang running by, sending a single shot that sent gee flying but with that came Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter backward just as is was being hit by electricity, causing the mech to turn to see Gévaudan behind him and without a word, a barrage of missiles were unleashed at Gévaudan.

"Ah crap." He muttered before he starts jumping back whisk pulling out his twin revolvers, Beast and Hero before firing at each of them quickly, causing multiple explosions to happen as it starts charging at him yet a barrage of missiles pass by Gévaudan, hitting the Paladin that caused it to stumble back courtesy of Azure.

"Blue!" Gévaudan shouts, giving a specific phrase that could be seen as a name as his green eye turns blue with his hair changing and as it did, he puts the revolvers away too take out the whip that enters its Rapier form.

"He is indeed a foolish one." With that said, he and Ruby both charge from behind and from the front, cuts at the robot's legs from under it, they caused it to start losing balance because of Robin's earlier attack with his arrows. When the mech turns, standing behind was Gévaudan who had entered a stance while his rapier was pointed towards the sky, remaining completely calm and focused. Immediately the Paladin started firing but in an instant move, he had moved at great speeds to get behind the machine while its arm fell, having cut it off.

[ ** _WHAT?!_** ]

Roman shouted, shocked at how fast that strike was and how precise it was indeed. This was what gave Yang and opening to begin her assault as she jumped onto the Paladin's back and began punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. In the end of the assault he was receiving, Roman backwards through two columns which leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Immediately as she was falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, sending it right as Yang yet Gévaudan came by fast, knocking her out of the way so he could receive the brunt of the attack, being sent through the column where he rolled on the ground to a stop.

"Gévaudan" Ruby shouted in worry of her friend while Yang ran towards him just as he was starting to get back up, showing that the purple haired, purple eye, shy and nervous Gévaudan had taken back control, but it didn't last long.

( **I'm taking command.** )

Was all that was heard before Gévaudan was forcibly removed from control just as his left eye turns red with his hair changing to show more red, as this was happening the blonde grabbed his shoulder and was about to help him when she was suddenly pushed back, causing her to stumble as Gévaudan stood up straight.

"Let's make this quick, I don't like wasting my time with weaklings." With those words, he brought back his left fist just as it started turning dark and swing full force at the mech that was in front of him, doing the same which their fists collide much to their shock at seeing cracks appear on the mech's arm which forced it to take a couple of steps back at the same time Gévaudan tossed his rapier in the air just as he took out his two revolvers, what he did next shock the three as he combined them to reveal a Greatsword that had access to all three weapons Dust cartridges, all three set on Fire, wind, and lightning which resulted in one side having yellow light coming from one side whisk the other was green with the center line showing red.

"Imperious Blade." Gévaudan said as he grabbed the sword with both hands and swung full force, slashing it diagonally which caused sparks to fly as it started stumbling back just as Azure flew past him with his right fist drawn back, showing lighting sparking from it as it slams into the mech that sent the top half flying off the bottom, sending it rolling away till it shattered too reveal Roman stumbling out of it.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." He said while dusting himself off.

"He's mine!" Blake shouted while charging at Roman who turns towards her just as they begin a close combat battle with Sun soon joining in the fight. As this was happening, Robin was moving with great speed as he was fighting multiple White Fang members at the same time, and turning invisible didn't help as they were one by one taken out while Weiss wasn't moving as fast as he was, taking only a few down yet couldn't help but look at Robin who kept appearing with a smile on his face, enjoying the fight which distracted her from one White Fang member aiming a gun at her.

" **DIE SCHNEE!** " He shouted just as she turns to see an aura throwing knife fly through the gun just as he presses the trigger which resulted in it exploding in his hands, gaining a shout of pain as he drops the burning weapon before he was met with a Rapier to the chest that sent him flying. After that, she turns to Robin who merely nods while he was in the middle of blocking two strikes from his two opponents.

"Annoying pests." Roman muttered while aiming his cane at Sun who was in the ground in front of him.

"Hey!" Came shout of Ruby which gained his attention to see her speeding directly from him, causing the man to block a strike that pushed him back a little.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He told the girl while watching this whole scene was Penny who began approaching Ruby from behind.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Her question gave way for an opening to Roman who saw her turn around which he immediately aims his cane at her when all of a sudden purple mist surrounded him, causing him too look around in confusion before hearing something behind him and turns fast to find a Beowolf directly behind him.

" **WHAT THE?!** " Roman shouts as he aims his cane up at its head and fires yet instead of contact it just phases right through it, confusing Roman who watched as a fist comes out of the chest of the Beowolf to slam directly in his face, sending the thief to the ground as he was holding his face to see the mist dispersing to reveal Yafeu who gave a smile.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Roman muttered while he started to stand up, seeing he started to get surrounded which the man looks around to see they were not happy in the least.

"Well, your going to jail." Robin said to the man who turns to the man with a smile as he gave a small chuckle.

"Really?" He asked and the moment he did, when Gévaudan had blinked his eyes widen to see that a new girl was standing next to the thief.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Ice Queen (hey!), always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." He said just as Azure fired out his fists that were connected by an electrical net at the two yet they merely shatter like glass, with that they watched a Bullhead ship taking off.

"Well, that's a new king of Semblance." Yafeu said with curiosity just as sirens were heard, turning to see the authorities were arriving.

"Guess we should explain—" Yang stops as they all noticed Robin was missing.

"Where did Robin go?" Ruby asked just as they heard him.

"I don't do well with the authorities, see ya!" Came the shout of Robin who was invisible while footsteps of someone running could be heard from behind them all, gaining sweat drops.

* * *

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

"Guess, the questionings complete." Yafeu said with a smile while standing next too Azure and the once again shy Gévaudan who stood away from team Rwby as they themselves conversed with Sun with them.

"Yeah but nothing changed, Roman got away and now we gotta deal with that new girl and her Semblance." Azure said, causing both to look at each other in confusion.

"You want to actually investigate this?" Gévaudan asked, unsure about what he said which he was met with a serious Azure.

"If something's going on, then as Huntsman in training and as Beacon students, we have a duty to uphold." Azure said, which Yafeu glances at Gévaudan.

"Technically it's Gévaudan's decision, whatever he chooses, I'll back him in it." His words surprised Azure who than looked annoyed before looking at Gévaudan who looks down at his feet, his eyes widening a little at hearing one voice in his head specifically speaking before he takes a deep breath.

"O-Ok, let's do it but guys we may need Team Ruby's help, after all, they may have the same goal as us after what happened." Gévaudan said which Azure places a hand on his chin.

"True, if given the opportunity we should work together on this." Azure said, gaining a bright smile from Yafeu who finds the teammwork to be amazing.

* * *

 **LATER THAT VERY NIGHT, AT A LARGE WAREHOUSE**

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior with Neo at his side as the two made their way towards a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness just as Neo gave him a sad smile just before the entrance of the warehouse was heard opening with a voice being heard just as Neo turns.

"How very disappointing, Roman." The moment the the man heard that, he suddenly turns on full alert.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." As he said it, from the darkness steps forwards Cinder.

"We were expecting... more from you." She told the criminal who gave a little laugh just as he was getting serious.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." The moment he said that his eyes widen as he and Neo saw a fourth person behind the other three suddenly grow larger and more beast-like covered in the darkness, seeing this caused the two to take steps back.

"If you care about living, I suggest you don't insult the White Fang in front of him." Her warning caused him to swallow while Neo had beads of sweat coming from her face at what she saw despite the darkness covering its features, a monster that was the definition of a "Beast".

"We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." As she said it, the large beast reverted back to human just as Cinder reveals fire from the palm of her hand to reveal two other, one having mint colored hair while the other silverly-Gray hair, the two-step aside to let the fourth walk forward and seeing him caused both criminals eyes too widen just as he immediately points his staff at him.

" **YOU!** " Roman shouted in shock at seeing the one who was involved with the group that he fought against which Cinder just smiles.

"Oh, this is my close friend, an informant within Vale, I would like you to meet, Beast." As she said it, the one to be revealed was Gévaudan who's left eye was red while his hair had more portions as well, showing that his more aggressive personality was in control.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, GÉVAUDAN VERSUS CRDL; THE STRENGTH OF THE BEAST.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as heavily inspired by a certain fight of Red Vs Blue, name the scene if you recognize it! Gévaudan character design, the link will be on my profile and their will be clearer designs later on to add more too it, to make him more define._**

Chapter 10

(I don't understand why this has too continue, when "we" can stop it.)

(I'm sorry...but I can't ignore them any longer.)

(Goodbye...my—)

"Sacrile..." Gévaudan stops muttering as his eyes shot open to find himself back in his room, staring at his ceiling with a confused expression in his face, not remembering what he was dreaming.

* * *

 **THAT MORNING AT LUNCH TIME**

Currently sitting with the full Team RWBY was Team JRNP, and GRAY. All of them sitting at the table with Gévaudan being one of the couples having a bothered expression as the dream he can't remember yet the words he did were stuck in his head, wondering if he's seen a movie that got those words stuck in his head but as he was thinking, Nora and Ren were speaking.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

It was a back and forth between Ren and Nora, one telling the dream and the other explaining what exactly happened which caused Gévaudan to smile despite a bear of sweat falling from his face before they heard Pyrrha speak up:

"Jaune? Are you okay?" She questioned the team leader who snaps out of it and turns back towards his teammate who sat on his left.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" He asked, showing an uncomfortable expression which Ruby spoke up.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." When she asked that, they were all staring at him, all eleven of them.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said, displaying a thumb while laughing nervously, at his gained a raised eyebrow from Robin.

"Yeah, that's less convincing." Robin said while Jaune's gaze shifts over towards Team CRDL to his left which draws Gévaudan's attention to see they were standing around and harassing a Faunus girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair. It could be seen as Cardin sat next to her laughing while his teammate Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features. This scene caused Gévaudan to show great sadness as he tried looking away while hearing voices in his head.

( _He's just asking for an ass kicking._ )

(I agree, I can't watch this scene continue.)

( **Enough, we have a mission. Even if we don't like it, we cannot jeopardize it.** )

Those final words caused Gévaudan to look down sadly as he wanted one of the other versions of him too take over and stop this.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha told her leader who tries to blow off nothing happened.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said just as Azure raises a hand and starts counting.

"He's a dick, he's an asshole, and he's mainly a bully." Azure said, not liking the fact that bullies are in this school, yet Jaune just scoffs.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune asked, causing everyone to look at each other before it was explained through multiple flashbacks of the bullying which ends with everyone staring at him more worried yet he attempts to laugh it off.

"I didn't land far from the school!" He tried to say, wanting to end this yet Pyrrha didn't allow it.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." She told him just as Nora spoke up with an idea a few liked.

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" She said while getting up from the table to present a diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. This fell into agreement with Robin and Yang.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune told the group just as they all heard it, cries of pain which they turn to see the four guys were laughing louder, what they saw was the rabbit girl now crying in pain as Cardin was tugging one of her ears while she was struggling. This very sight horrified Gévaudan who couldn't look away at the scene.

"Ow! That hurts!" Please, stop..." she begged the guy who tugs more which caused Gévaudan to start shaking.

"I told you it was real!" He said to his teammate which Russel spoke up.

"What a freak!" The moment he heard that, Gévaudan looked up and despite his fear, he showed anger and in that instant, he had vanished. At that moment a hand had grabbed Carson's arm that held the girl's bunny ear.

"Let her go!" Shouted Gévaudan who caused his teammates to be taken aback at what just happened while the others from his table were also shocked as they didn't know how he suddenly appeared there. During this moment of confusion, Gévaudan flinched as he was being yelled at in his mind while Cardin regained his composure and smiles as he saw the look, anger, and fear, unlike the girl who could see that despite his fear he was standing up.

"Awww, standing up for this freak? Well, makes sense since your one, too." He said, glancing at his tail which caused Gévaudan to show hurt and in turn caused Yafeu for the first time to stop smiling as he showed rather annoyance on his face.

"Now, why don't you let go and run away with your tail between your legs like a good dog, after all animals should obey—argh?!" He stopped to make a sound of pain as his teammates stop laughing an just as the girl saw Gévaudan's hair turn more red than purple with his eye changing.

"I didn't want to waste my time with you humans, but you just had to foolishly go there. Now let go." He ordered, causing Cardin to turn more towards him as he was about to throw a punch when an even greater pressure was applied to the grip which caused him to falter as the metal around his arm was bending as well as being crushed by the iron grip, it was becoming to the point he could crush his arm which caused him to free the girl who stumbled a little back and just stares in surprise.

"Hey, let him go! Can't you see your going to break his arm!" Dove told the Faunus just as more students were looking to see what was happening.

"Really? Hypercritical, coming from the ones who were harassing this girl and grabbing her ears as if they belonged to you. What's wrong with with me doing the same? Oh, that's right because you humans think your sooooo much better than Faunus's, that kind of thinking makes me sick. So, how about this..." As he said it, a dark smile graces his lips that unnerved Cardin and his team.

"If you think your so much better than Faunus's, than why not we five have a fight? You four versus me, one-on-four...do you accept?" He asked while letting go of Cardin's arm to show the damage and this angered the young man who looks up with anger while touching his arm, glaring at Beast who just stood there with his own dark smile.

"You asked for it you Freak, at Glynda's training room, now!" He said while moving last Beast who just stood there as he watched his foes teammates leave after their leader which many starts getting up as they headed for Glynda's class too see this fight and as this was happening, the girl standing behind Beast tried to speak.

"T-than—" She was cut off as the guy just walks past her.

"Your lucky that my other self doesn't follow orders well, otherwise I would have done nothing." When that was said, all she could do was look at his back while he was walking away, slowly she looked down in sadness while Beast was not happy.

(I...I just—)

"Silence." Muttered Beast who didn't want to hear it while his gaze follows others hurrying to the room he will be fighting Team CRDL while others went to get their Scrolls as they gotta get a video of this fight.

* * *

 **WHERE OZPIN WAS AT THIS TIME**

Currently walking through the halls were both Ozpin and Glynda having a conversation.

"Ozpin, those students should be punished for getting involved with the White Fang and Criminals, not left off the hook." She told the man who smiles.

"Glynda, they are still children and children tend to do things us adults wouldn't recommend." Hearing that, she was still in disagreement.

"But sir—" Glynda was cut off as they noticed a few students running by in a hurry, gaining their attention which Glynda spoke to one that was running by.

"You there, what's going on? Why are you students in such a hurry?" She questioned the student who slowed down and turns to the teacher and headmaster.

"A fight almost broke out in the cafeteria, the leader of Team GRAY is fighting Team CRDL in the training room!" He told the two who look at each other which Glynda shows anger as she pushes up her glasses.

"There won't be—" She tried to tell the student until the Headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll allow it, so hurry along." He said to the student who nods as he hurried after his three teammates, this caused the teacher to turn towards Ozpin.

"You cant be serious!" She said with a stern look yet Ozpin didn't budge, more so he needed to see something.

"Their will always be disagreements among others, let them settle it through a fight." He told Glynda who understood reluctantly while they headed for the training room, and as they did the student that had told Ozpin and Glynda about what was happening had finally arrived at the room where many students had gathered to watch the fight, Team CRDL preparing their weapons while Beast was on the other side. It was Team RWBY, GRAY, and JNPR who were in the front, watching from the stands as they prepared.

"Um, you guys sure this is a good idea? Four-on-one is pretty unfair." Jaune said to his teammates yet they didn't seem that bothered with this.

"He's the one that asked for this, no use in us getting involved." Robin told Jaune while others seemed unsure.

"But he's your teammate, shouldn't you guys help?" Weiss asked yet again it was shot down by Azure shaking his head.

"Robin is right, he wanted this so no use in us getting involved. Besides, didn't you guys notice the sudden change?" When he asked that, they seemed somewhat confused before Yafeu said it with a smile.

"From what was seen and heard, his more aggressive personality has come out. If you recall, he did slice that Paladin in two." Yafeu said while the others look at each other until Nora spoke up.

"Who cares, I just want to see him break their legs!" She said, showing once again a smile that pretty much unnerved the others yet still their were agreements. It was during this time, Cardin spoke as his team was finally prepared.

"You should have minded your own business animal, time for you to get your long awaited beat—" Cardin stops to see Beast placing his weapons on the floor after his clothes. What was on the floor was his guns, whip/rapier, hat, and jacket.

"What are you doing?" Sky questioned the Faunus who seems to be stretching a little by moving his head around, gaining cracks from his neck before pulling up his sleeves.

"For the likes of you, weapons aren't needed as this is merely a workout." When he said that, anger was earned as Cardin grips his mace and was the first to charge while he shouted at Beast who just stood there.

" **YOUR GONNA REGRET SAYING THAT!** " He said before he swung down at Beast who sidestepped out of the way as the mace slams into the floor, causing a small explosion. During this moment, Cardin's eyes widen to see Beast was just staring at him unimpressed which angered the teen who swings his mace to the right yet Beast ducks and slams his left elbow into his abdomen armor, sending him backwards and rolling towards his teammates who were surprised but they regained their composure after turning towards Beast.

"Is that all?" He asked just as Dove charged with sword in hand, directly at Beast, first he goes for a diagonal slash that was sidestepped as well as punched a couple of times before ducking another strike where he than kicked in the side before punched in the face, with the third strike is a thrust that resulted in his arm being grabbed so that he could then have it twisted and held behind him as he was kicked to one knee so that a foot can be placed the side of his head, end result was that foot sent him now skidding right for his team as Cardin jumps out of the way unlike his teammates who were knocked down like bowling pins. This scene gained quite the shock as Yang couldn't help but say "Whoa".

"As you can see, seems Gévaudan can handle himself." Yafeu told the others just as Weiss spoke.

"Yeah, but who knows when he'll take it too far again." When she said that, the others looked at her just as the red-head looks down sadly.

"What again?" Azure asked the Schnee Heiress and she was about to say something when Pyrrha spoke it.

"It's nothing..." When she said that, the others were paying attention while the fighting continued.

"Nothing? After he disabled your aura, he was supposed too stop yet instead he continued to attack you, even when you couldn't fight back and even slashed your Achilles heel to stop you from getting away from him. It took two teachers to remove him while you yourself had to be transported to the hospital!" When Weiss said that, everyone went wide eyed at what they heard with Jaune turning to his teammate.

"Is this true, Pyrrha?" The blonde asked the Huntress in training who looks down sadly while Yang showed anger while looking at the fighter.

"How could he do such a thing?!" Jaune said, starting to hate Gévaudan unlike others who started realizing who was in control at the time.

"It's not exactly Gévaudan's fault." When he said that, Jaune turns to him with confusion as well as anger.

"How could you defend him after what he did, how can't it be his fault?" She demanded the teen who looks at Pyrrha.

"During the fight, was his hair red as well as one of his eyes?" When he asked her that, she showed confusion.

"Yes, why do you ask?" When she confirmed that, team RWBY, Robin, and Azure became wide eyed while Yafeu sighs.

"Since you confirmed it, it means it's not exactly his fault but one of his other personalities." His words sparked words from Ren.

"Now that you mention it, his hair and eye color changed along with his mood..." When Ren said that, Jaune's eyes widen just as Yafeu nods.

"Indeed, the one that hurt Pyrrha and currently fighting, I can only assume it's his most aggressive personality. Not to mention the fact this personality detests humans, even us his teammates." Hearing that, Jaune was confused again while Blake looks sadly at the one fighting.

"Why does he detest humans?" When Ruby asked that, Yafeu proceeded to show a bothered expression.

"I never asked, but even so I don't think he would answer." His words gained a nod from Robin.

"Well, most likely he had a very bad experience in the past. All we know is he was left on the doorstep of an orphanage, with a necklace. Besides that, other than his clothes and weapons he only had a book and a photo of his family of the orphanage he brought to this academy." Hearing that, Blake was very much surprised he could only look at Beast sadly. Thinking that he may represent Gévaudan's hatred for everything he's went through.

It was during this time both Ozpin and Glynda arrived just as they saw the four starting to get back up with the first being Cardin who got punched in the abdomen area, sending him past the other three with Russel being next when he received a strong kick that sent him a few feet in the air before focusing on Dove who started swinging his sword at the enemy yet he easily dodged each strike, even landing multiple punches on his as he swung his sword. It was when he went for a thrust that he found Beast ducking to let the sword go over his head before his arm was grabbed as he was lifted and thrown into Cardin that was charging again.

" **HEY!** " Sky yelled as he finally started attacking with his Halberd, being swung multiple yet he dodged them before he starts throwing punches that began pushing Sky back until he was hit multiple times, one right fist to the abdomen, a left spin with an allow to the face before he turns right again to swing a full force left fist that breaks his Halberd in two while slamming into Sky, sending him to the floor, hard. This scene caused many too flinch while others were shocked at his skill. Ozpin was very much surprised as his skill reminded him of Qrow and Raven when they first joined the academy, yet more brutal in a sense and not even relying on his weapon further shows the differences in skill between them and him. Yet one thing was plainly obvious to the headmaster, he's been trained by a pro while Glynda pulls up his file.

"Gévaudan Fang, theirs not much on his past in his file, but it says here last year he was a participant in the Mistral Region Tournament, he was going to be made the winner until he was disqualified for taking things too far with his fight against... Ms. Nikos." After saying that, she looks at Ozpin who takes a sip of his coffee to see he was looking at the red-head watching.

"Other than that, he was talented enough to pass the exam to Beacon." After saying that, her eyes slowly widen at what she was witnessing and many students began standing up in disbelief as they watched the lone Faunus surrounded, fighting four at once while they were in close proximity and swinging their weapons yet he was reacting and countering beyond what they can do now, moving with speed and precision despite being in the center of the four. It was than that Azure's eyes began too widen as he noticed something, his movements, his reactions...they were similar to a single man's.

"His fighting style, it looks...similar to..." As Azure thought it, his eyes narrowed with anger while feeling hatred.

"Edmond Darktes..." Azure muttered, causing Robin to glance at his not so happy teammate. It was during this time, Beast had finally ended it as he knocked each one to the floor, one final time where they lay as their aura was completely depleted, Cardin being the only one trying to lift himself yet he couldn't stand, not only because he was too exhausted but that Beast was staring down at him, showing a smug look with a dark smile added too it.

"Come on human, get back up." His words caused Cardin to stop as a bead of sweat fell from his face, that looks he was getting felt as if a predator was toying with its food. This made him feel fear to the point he had to look down, avoiding his gaze which in turn caused Beast's expression to turn to annoyance as he than grabbed the student by his face and lifts him in the air, causing many to look very unsure about what was happening all the while Beast was glaring at Cardin with his teammates not knowing what to do while Cardin tried to break free of the grip, this further cussed Beast to go from annoyance to disappoint.

"You were talking so much shit about my species, how we're all freaks, how we as animals should obey humans. Yet...—" As he said it, his nails started to grow as they started digging into his skin, drawing blood with his fingers showing a darkness coming from them.

"—you stopped...this goes to prove that you may talk high and mighty, but in the end you lack conviction, you are the type of humans I hate the most. The ones who think they can do anything, to anyone, and they won't receive any punishment until they are met with a force that they cannot defeat. The moment that happens, their nothing more than food for the Grimm, nothing more than a waste of life." Before he could continue, a voice could be heard.

"That is enough, Mr. Fang." The moment he heard that, he turns back with a death glare that was directed at Ozpin who gave him a very serious stern expression. This resulted in him looking away while making a "tch" sound before he drops Cardin and walks towards his clothing and weapons too put them on, all the while many students didn't know what to make of it, some finding him amazing while others thinking he took it too far and a few having overheard Gévaudan's fight with Pyrrha, not everything but enough to know what Gévaudan had done to Pyrrha.

"Back to class everyone, this fight is over!" Glynda told everyone as they started to disperse with Teams RWBY, GRAY, and JRNP not yet leaving as they stared at Beast, having heard what could be seen as a part of his philosophy on why he hates Humans with Blake seeing as he reminds her of someone she knows. During this, the bunny eared Faunus was watching the whole thing next to her team, what she showed was not amazement nor shock from how he beat CRDL and what he said but worry as it sounded like he suffered a lot from human hands.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, MEETING TEAM CFVY;** **HISTORY PROJECT WITH A RABBIT EARED CLASSMATE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as I will be incorporating ideas also from Celtic Phoenix Productions (Fixing Rwby-Part 4: Volume 2) it's actually pretty much a much better story than the original and I can't wait for Volume 3 fix. Also this will be a short chapter, more so an introduction chapter for another character to get more screen time._**

Chapter 11

 **FLASHBACK YEARS AGO**

(Please...don't... **DON'T!)**

(Why...why didn't the Gods save them...why do they allow so much suffering... I done... I won't stop...I'll...I'll kill them, all of them... **I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!** )

The moment those words were heard, almost immediately a completely bandaged up child opened his one single silver eye to stare at a ceiling, all he could do was panic as he was trying to move around but didn't have the strength but move his eye around the dark room, seeing the windows having a red tint to it. All he could think was where he was as he was moving his eye around until he heard it.

"Thank goodness, you've been asleep for almost a week." As he heard that, someone comes into view and immediately the child becomes frightened as seeing a deathly pale woman, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, shining brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead while wearing a long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. Seeing this, the child was completely frightened as she watched her raise her hand towards him and wanted to scream but couldn't, unable to do anything he closed his eye, awaiting the pain that never came, instead he felt himself being left and opened his eye to find she was kneeling to embrace the child in her arms while showing a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, for what you and your siblings had to endure." Her words caused many emotions to rise as his one eye to widen as tears began to fall from it just as the other one began to soak from the tears to the point he moves his face into her embrace as he screamed.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END/THE VERY NEXT DAY, IN OOBLECK'S CLASS**

Again in their seats, as usual, Gévaudan sat with the Bunny Faunus on his right tho was uncomfortable after what happened yesterday and couldn't even look at her for how rude Beast was while on his left was Ruby who could see how uncomfortable he was and behind them were Yafeu and Blake. On the other side of the stands, sitting together were Azure and Yang then Robin and Weiss. All of them listening too their teacher dishing out a history lesson.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War. Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He said while he points at the map of said-area with his stick, all the while sipping his coffee before moving around the class like a road runner.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" When he asked that, Gévaudan was surprise yet still he was even more uncomfortable now while he raised his hand but as he did so, he noticed the girl next to him doing the same which she too noticed.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! (takes another sip of his coffee) I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Oobleck asked the class, while this was happening, Gévaudan was glancing at the bunny eared Faunus, trying to say something but stops.

( **Enough with the foolishness, we have better things too—** )

( _You gotta admit, you acted like a total dick._ )

(I agree, ruining our image was not a smart idea, Beast.)

( **What?! The human had everything coming to him!** )

( _Ok, but what about the speech why you don't like humans? You kinda painted a "I hate humans and I want to slaughter you all" vibe on the back of Gévaudan's head._ )

( **It was the truth, these humans have done nothing but hurt me-us, we lost almost all of our family...do you—** )

(Could you not bring it up, Gévaudan has trouble keeping himself together.)

It was those words that stopped the conversation I'm Gévaudan's head while he was showing a very sad expression that both Ruby and the bunny girl noticed on his face just as Blake was speaking.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention to history, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She told Oobleck who just nods with agreement tho could I see trouble coming from Jaune and Cardin.

"Now! Moving on! I'll be assigning you all for a partner project of how the Great War entered the Faunus Rights Revolution. Now I'll be breaking you all off into teams of two! Starting with you Gévaudan, you will be paired with Ms. Scarlatina. Next will be Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie, Mr. Hudson and Ms. Schnee, Mr. Ironwood and Ms. Nikos, Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Genie, Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long. This project requires you doing research as well as must be an essay, it can be during any part of how and what led to what event during the entire event of the transferring from the Great War to the Faunus Revolution. you have until the end of this month and with that, class dismissed." With those words, the other began collecting their things yet Gévaudan was confused.

"Who's..." Gévaudan stopped to look at the bunny haired Faunus on his right looking at him while raising her hand with an awkward smile.

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina." When he heard that, he immediately gets up to bow his head.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hearing that, she was surprised and looks away with embarrassment.

"You don't have to apologize, I don't think the others know my—" She was cut off by Gévaudan speaking.

"No...sorry again for cutting you off but, I wanted to apologize for...um..." As he said it, he was thinking about what he should say until she said something that caused his eyes too widen.

"Do you mean, what your other self said?" The moment he heard that, he raises his head with surprise.

"Wait, how do you—" Gévaudan stopped just as he thought of something with Velvet explaining.

"Well, after he said it, he talked about his "other self" not following orders. Plus, he told me..." When she said it, she pointed at someone behind him and he turns to see Yafeu leaving with the others as he gave a wave, this caused Gévaudan to be unable to stop himself from smiling thankfully the Beast wasn't too happy about this tho couldn't say anything due to the fact he's the one that gave it away both times. When Gévaudan was smiling he had noticed Azure was staring at him, with an expression he couldn't understand as it showed something akin to confusion and thought but he looks away when he heard it.

"Thank you." The moment Gévaudan heard that, his eyes widen and turns fast to look at Velvet smiling.

"Wait, but I didn't do anything. It's all thanks to—" He was stopped at seeing Velvet shake her head.

"If it weren't for you stepping in, I'm pretty sure the harassment would have continued longer." Her thanks caused Gévaudan too immediately look away in embarrassment as he blushes, seeing this she was about too say something but stops herself to say something else instead.

"So um, how should we do this assignment?" Her question caused Gévaudan to show a confused expression as he tried thinking of something until he heard it.

(May I speak.)

It was with those words his hair became more blue that purple with his eye turning from purple to blue. This didn't go unnoticed by Velvet who saw the change and watched him turn to face her before he gave a bow.

"Hello, I am... Odayaka. I am one of Gévaudan's personalities." He said with a calm expression with a gentle smile that put Velvet at ease.

"I would like to offer my idea, how about going to meet your team as both to introduce myself instead of them later finding us working together on our project. Not to mention, your dorm room could also be a potential area to work at in case the library or our room cannot be used. Would this be acceptable to you?" He asked the bunny-eared Faunus.

"Um, yes it would." Hearing that, the now named revealed Odayaka smiles with happiness at hearing that.

"Than shall we go introduce who I am? After all, classes are over for today." After saying that, a nod with given which Odayaka smiles just as he switches back with Gévaudan just as Velvet collects her things and saw Gévaudan gain control again. With that, the two leave the room but as they did so entering the hallway, it became easily seen that a few students were whispering among themselves, enough for Gévaudan to hear them, as well as Velvet.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"Turns out that Gévaudan guy has a history. Rumor going around a year he had to be restrained by a couple of teachers after he beat Pyrrha to the point she had to be transferred to the hospital.

"Are you serious, how did he even get transferred here than?"

Hearing this and seeing other students looking at him, Gévaudan looks down sadly at seeing that the rumors were spreading. His expression didn't go unnoticed by Velvet who looked back to see the depressed expression, giving her the answer that most likely his most brutal personality was in control at the time as well could also be a stretch of what actually happened.

( _Ya' know Gévaudan, you need to create a conversation. You know, have a little chat with the Bunny Eared gal so you can get to know her and all._ )

When he suddenly heard that, Gévaudan was confused just as his most aggressive personality kicked in.

( **Are you out of your mind, Hunter. Have you forgotten our mission, we cannot jeopardize and start acting friendly towards the enemy!** )

( _Yeah, I know, I know. But answer this, aren't you the one who's giving us away with the whole "hating humanity" thing? As far as I know, your getting us pretty damn noticed by Oz who stopped you in the fight, riga—Agh—_ )

( **Hunter, do be quiet. I am the strongest among us and I will not have disobedience in my body.** )

(Our body actually, but he is nonetheless right, Beast. Gévaudan needs to remain in control so that we aren't noticed, because there were moments that our body started to change into "that" Grimm because your hatred was taking over your action. If Oz has noticed it, than we would have failed mother. That is why, the best thing for all of us is to let Gévaudan do what he needs to do and make his own decisions that wouldn't get him noticed as a potential threat. Among us all he can be seen as the most trustworthy, someone that you wouldn't expect to be involved in any of this...is that acceptable?)

(... **Fine...do what you three want, but the moment the true mission begins I will be taking full control and their will be no exceptions to what I will do.** )

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

"—...and that's why Hunter chose for me to...look like a cowboy." Gévaudan explained, already seeing she was trying not to laugh.

(Hey, I like the clothing, sue me!)

It was with that said that the two stop in front of a door which caused Gévaudan too become nervous which Velvet noticed and smiles.

"Their all nice so you don't need to worry." Velvet said to the nervous Gévaudan just as Velvet knocks and in moments the door opens too reveal her team Leader, Coco. Slowly, she moved her sunglasses to get a better view of Gévaudan and just starts at his feet before going up then back down again.

"Well, this is a surprise, this is the first time Velvet's brought a boy back." Her words caused the two too blush in embarrassment.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I will be adding more insight of Gévaudan's past this chapter, as I was making the scene I realized there was an anime that could help further it so I used it as a catalyst in a way to make his past much more. If you recognize the scene then tell me in the comments where it's from._**

Chapter 12

 ** _LAST TIME ON SILVER EYES_**

It was with that said that the two stop in front of a door which caused Gévaudan too become nervous which Velvet noticed and smiles.

"Their all nice so you don't need to worry." Velvet said to the nervous Gévaudan just as Velvet knocks and in moments the door opens too reveal her team Leader, Coco. Slowly, she moved her sunglasses to get a better view of Gévaudan and just starts at his feet before going up then back down again.

"Well, this is a surprise, this is the first time Velvet's brought a boy back." Her words caused the two too blush in embarrassment.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

"T-That's not it, Coco!" Immediately denied the bunny earned Fanus who gained a raised eyebrow from her while she crosses her arms.

"Really? Thought you two were going out with each other since the whole "him defending you from bullies" thing?" Hearing that, Gévaudan thought back to the fight as he did recall her in the stands close to Velvet while the girl on the other hand was embarrassed at the fact of what her leader was saying until someone inside spoke up.

"Come on Coco, stop teasing her already." The moment they heard that, Coco couldn't help but smirk as she enters the room which the two proceed to enter to find Velvet's teammates inside, Yatsuhashi was meditating on his bed while Fox was just relaxing on his bed.

"What, I was just having a little fun." She told her teammates who direct their gaze at Gévaudan just as Yatsuhashi stops meditating with Fox speaking up after sitting up.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" When he was asked that, Coco nods while turning to face him.

"He's right, I've never seen anyone that skilled with hand-to-hand combat before, you must of had a great teacher." She asked the very surprised Gévaudan who looks away, not hearing Beast speak since the whole fiasco he caused but more so what he went through during his very physical training.

"Well, to be honest...I wouldn't call him a "great" teacher." Gévaudan said while a bead of sweat fell from his forehead, knowing full well that the training he went through was far from training and almost brutal in a sense of not for Beast taking the brunt of it. It was after this, Fox got of bed to approach Gévaudan in order to pat the young man on the shoulder.

"Thanks for watching out for our teammate." Fox said to teen who just blinks with surprise when all of a sudden Coco places her hands on Fox's back, pushing him towards the door much to the Faunus's confusion.

"Let's give them some alone time." The moment Coco said that, Velvet became shocked as she watched Yatsuhashi walk past the two of them, after Fox and Coco.

"Wait, what?!" Velvet shouts, seeing they were all approaching the door to leave.

"What, we're just getting in your way of studying, so we'll leave." Coco said while giving a wave before pushing Fox out of the room with Yatsuhashi following much to Velvet's dismay as she ran to the door.

"Buts it's not like that!" She shouted yet watched her leader give the girl a thumbs up, seeing this the girl just sighs while her ears fell and looks back to see Gévaudan blushing, not at what happened but because Hunter gave a sly remark about Velvet looking cute with her bunny ears all down like that. Seeing this expression and that they were alone, she found it the best time to speak.

"A-Anyways, shouldn't we uh—" Gévaudan was cut off when he heard Velvet speak, more so when she showed a solemn expression.

"Listen Gévaudan, I'm grateful for what you do but next time... could you not interfere." When she asked that, her words caught off not only Gévaudan but his other personalities as well.

"Wait...what? Why do you not want me to help, weren't they harassing you?" When he asked that, she could only nod to start with before speaking.

"Yes, but look at where I stand. I'm a Second-year not to mention training to be a Huntresses, if I can't deal with harassment from others than how can I hope to deal with the real enemy?" Her words caused his eyes too widen all the way before he looks away, understanding what she meant tho he didn't like it at all.

(Hunter: Training to be warriors, if they can't put up with some immature prick being an ass, than they have no chance of being a one.)

Hearing those words Hunter spoke, Gévaudan spoke without realizing it.

"Your really brave, more than me." Gévaudan said to Velvet who blinks in surprise and that was when he realized what he said and immediately turns to her with a smile.

"I-uh-lets get started, if that's ok?" His words gained and nod and with that, the two studied in peace, well almost if not for the fact they got a feeling that they were being watched which was indeed true due to Coco taking pictures of the scene.

* * *

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY, ON GÉVAUDAN'S WAY BACK TO HIS DORM ROOM**

(if I can't deal with harassment from others than how can I hope to deal with the real enemy?)

Those words passed through the head of the young Faunus who was looking down, only able to think of what she said. Even if they were true, he couldn't help but disagree and just take the treatment. This caused Hokage's not to see the one around the corner and without looking, Gévaudan bumps into the person, immediately stumbling back to fall on his butt.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Immediately apologized Gévaudan who was looking down at the time until he heard one family voice.

"You seem to having something on your mind. But you should watch where you're going, Gévaudan Fang." The moment he heard that, Gévaudan recognized it as Ozpin's voice and spoke while looking up.

"I understand sir, again I'm sorry for—" He stopped to show a shocked expression as well as guilty one at seeing the Headmaster was drenched in his coffee yet showed a happy expression, this very much scares Gévaudan who couldn't tell if that was an honest expression or not.

"Oh, this is nothing. Actually, I wanted to speak to you before Ms. Rose...do you have a minute?" His question was given a lot of nods from the shaking Gévaudan who was creeped out.

* * *

 **15 MINUTES LATER, IN THE ACADEMY GARDEN**

"I've been thinking, among all my students you are among the ones I know the least about." As Ozpin said it, he had done gotten done cleaning himself and placed his jacket on the chair before sitting down in front of Gévaudan who was immediately set off which alerted his other personalities.

(Ah crap, that's a lot Beast he's starting to become suspicious.)

(...damn it.)

"H-How so?" Asked the now nervous Gévaudan who tired his best to remain calm until what he said next surprised him.

"Well for starter's, your the first person I've ever met that has a single Silver Eyes, unlike those that have two. It's very intriguing when you think about the specifics of your birth." The moment he heard that, Gévaudan was surprised before a thought popped in his head.

(Wait, Gévaudan don't—)

"What are so special about Silver Eyes, my mother never told—" He stops to look away nervously as he was getting yelled at by Beast. This question caused the Headmaster to smile as he spoke.

"Well she's not wrong, you see having Silver Eyes is actually extremely rare...you see, their was a story, a legend. That before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that an angel blessed a large group of humans, those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the lives of warrior's." Hearing that, Gévaudan's eyes widen in surprise as he continued.

"You see, the creatures of Grimm, had encountered these warriors and became afraid of them. You could say, they were Humanities greatest protectors against the Grimm. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. You see, the Pirate Captain who fought the "Beast of Remnant" was among those with Silver Eyes." His words very surprised Gévaudan who watched him smile at him.

"Anyways, I would like to know more about you. Such as—" He stopped to see Gévaudan standing up.

"I'm sorry sir, but I rather not go into my past...since..." He stops which Ozpin understood and didn't press onwards before he got out of his seat.

"Well my jackets finally dry. Thank you for keeping me company." He said while placing his jacket on himself with Gévaudan just staring at him.

"And remember, my door will always be open so if you finally feel like the time is right to talk about it, I'm willing to hear it." With those words, he starts walking away from Gévaudan who just stares at him while recalling her words.

(Mother, why do you hate Oz?)

(He...took everything from me. He is a cruel, devious man.)

While remembering those words, he heard someone speak from behind.

"Oh, I didn't think to see you here Gévaudan." When he heard that, he turns to find Blake approaching him with a book of hers in hand.

"Oh, hey Blake; what are you doing here?" He asked the girl who immediately blinks in surprise and that was when Gévaudan saw the book she immediately tried hiding "Ninja's of Love" upon reading that, a bead of sweat falls from Gévaudan forehead.

"Um, shouldn't you be reading that in your room?" He asked the surprised girl who immediately looks away from him with a blush of embarrassment appearing on her face.

"I thought no one would be here—... Anyways, I wanted to ask you something, about..." Hearing that, his eyes widen in surprise as he waited a few seconds before giving the cue.

"Is this about the White Fang?" His question gained a nod before she spoke.

"Were you—" She stops to see he was shaking his head before he spoke.

"No, you see when I was in an orphanage...one of the orphans ended up joining the White Fang. I'm still, in contact with him tho, I've noticed that he's starting to change but I'm not sure how, as we haven't met each other in a few years." His words very much surprised her and it was than that something urged her to ask.

"What's his name, I may of met him." The moment she asked that, Gévaudan scratched his head before he finally spoke and what he said caused Blake to freeze.

"His name is, Adam Taurus." The moment he said that name, he heard a book drop and that was when he turned to see that shucked expression on her face, seeing this very much he confused Gévaudan who watched her look down.

"Seems, we both have things to talk about." Her words added to the confusion to Gévaudan who stares at her.

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER, AT THE DORM'S**

"So, that's what he's been doing..." Muttered Gévaudan who was walking next to Blake who could see how bothered he was, even so she needed to know.

"Could—" She was cut off when they heard talking from the Dorm kitchen they approached where they heard chatting.

"The cookies have to cool before we can't eat them! We have plenty of time to make drinks later!"

"Are you stupid?! This time of year, we need cold drinks! We need to ice the coffee now! I don't want it lukewarm!"

But the time they turned a corner, they found Ruby arguing with Weiss while she wore an apron.

"What are you two...doing?" Asked the cat Faunus who gained their attention and almost immediately Ruby smiles with happiness while showing a magazine.

"I saw a cookie recipe in a magazine and it kinda made me want some. After all, this is my first time making cookies here at Beacon and just after thinking that, I thought about my mom and how me, Yang, and her used to bake cookies together." It was when he heard that, Gévaudan's eyes widen to see that despite smiling she had sadness in her eyes and with that he approached the table to pick up a cookie.

"Wait, there still—" Ruby stopped at seeing him take a bite out of the cookies and when he had done that, almost immediately they were given the sight of Gévaudan beginning to break down as his left hand covered his face, trying to hide the tears beginning to fall much to their confusion. Before they could say anything, he spoke.

"It's tastes...just like how she made it." When Gévaudan said that, Ruby's eyes widen as she thought about her mother just as Gévaudan pulled his hand away to show he had tears falling yet he still smiled.

"Who was that, was it the caretaker?" Blake asked yet Gévaudan shakes his head before he spoke.

"No...you see, among the caretakers there was someone always visiting, she was like our big sister—" He stopped speaking when he heard Beast speak.

(Gévaudan, don't not say another word about her or anything involving our—)

Beast couldn't finish the moment he heard what Ruby started to say.

"You know, why don't we go to the CCT and contact your family, since it was an orphanage I bet they might be attending other academies while the younger ones are still at the orphanage. I bet they will be thrilled to hear from you by now!" Ruby said, not realizing she's not treading on a very touchy subject that immediately caused Gévaudan's hair too turn more red with his eye changing too, alerting the three.

"That's impossible." His words sparked confusion while they saw the lost look in Beast's eyes as he stared at the cookie before he placed it back on the tray.

"Why is that, do they not have Scrolls or any means of communication?" Weiss asked yet, Blake had already realized what he meant and her eyes were completely wide, now understanding what the actual reason he could hate humans so much be.

"It's because, besides me and a couple...every one of them is dead." The moment he said that, both Ruby and Weiss's eyes widen in disbelief to see Beast turning around.

"W-Wha—..." Weiss said, trying to process what she heard as she was thinking Grimm when he spoke to correct her thoughts.

"Bandits...human bandits, they've been harassing the orphanage for months, draining our food and water supply as well as money to the point we had to survive on scraps. One night they paid a visit, demanding more money than what we had paid them a day before but when it was apparent the orphanage didn't have enough to pay them the same amount, they killed the caretakers...before setting their sights on us orphans." As he spoke, he began to dive deeper into his hatred.

"Due too many of us being Faunus, they thought they could make a quick Lien by selling off Faunus animal parts in the black market. So for them too do that, they had to cut and tear off there animal parts. As I was last, I watched...I had to watch as my family was tortured, having their tails, their ears, and horns ripped off their body without a care in the world..." The moment he said that, he turned to look at them which they deathly cold, lifeless gaze, this mere sight caused Weiss to take a step back while recalling how she spoke about Faunus before she feel to her knees while Blake on the other hand had covered her mouth, beginning to feel sick to her stomach the moment she made contact with his eyes, as well as thinking what that must've done to Adam's psyche. Finally, Ruby...she was completely frozen as she could see how much pain, how much psychologically he was messed up and feeling reality hit her dream like a train.

"Humans, are nothing more than a disease of Remnant. A disease that must be—" Beast stops as his eyes widen to see the expressions they had before he calms down and turns away.

"In order for...the original not to go insane and fall into despair from what he was witnessing, he had to completely split his personalities, which in turn lose his sense of self. By doing so, his original self is lost. I am his wrath, his undying rage that cannot be quelled. Even now...us four still being separated still proves that we are still suffering from that day. I can't even tell, which of us four is the closest to that of the original." With those words, he leaves the room with the three doing nothing but feeling...unbelievably depressed. It was while this was happening, Beast was thinking of the single name of the group, the tribe that caused this all to happen.

"Branwen." Beast muttered, thinking about Yang who looks very close to the newest leader of the Branwen Tribe.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


End file.
